Jeremy Davis falls in love
by ButtonGirl73
Summary: Jeremy Davis falls inlove with Sky Pears while on tour with Paramore after he saves her life
1. Chapter 1

This story is about Jeremy Davis from Paramore after Josh and Zac left and he falls inlove with a normal girl named my story Kat never existed although I really like her and I think she and Jeremy are a great couple. Enjoy...

Hayley's POV

It's been months since Josh and Zac left and we are at Warped Tour! We are having a great time and right now we are hanging out in our tour bus I'm siting next tou Jeremy who is sleeping with his mouth hanging wide open. Taylor makes a face at him snoring and sits up,grabs a marker and writs Sleeping Beauty on Jeremy's forehead. I star laughing hard right away and that actually wakes Jeremy up. He looks at us and makes a face"Whats up guys?"he asks and I point his forehead. He runs to the bathroom and looks at the mirror. When he comes back he looks at Taylor and glares at him and then laughs."Come on Tay Sleeping Beauty?"

Taylor shrugs."Anyway do you guys wonna go hit the beach?"The guys looked and me and nodded.

Jeremy's POV

When we arrived at the beach we placed our towels and sat down sunbathing a little bit. Taylor and Hayley were chating and I was looking at the sea. It seemed like we were the only the only ones in the beach except there was a girl swimming among the waves. You see it is wavy today. While I'm watching her I see a giant wave hit her and send her to the bottom. I stand up and wait a couple of seconds when I see that she is still down I run towards her. I swim as fast as I can. I reach out for her and catch both of her hands and pull her out. Once we are out I lay her on her back and check if she is ok. Hayley and Taylor run besides me."Are you ok?"I ask the girl and she nods. I find myself lost in her chocolate eyes. I look at Tay and he says "Me and Hay are going to get some help"and then they left leaving me behind with the girl. She tries to stand up but fails. "Oh no sit back until they find some help. I'm Jeremy by the way and they were Hayley and Taylor."she looks at me with sleepy eyes. "I'm Sky"she says and falls asleep in my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy's POV

After we got the girl named Sky to our bus she slept for 4 hours. Now I see her wake up her eyes dart in the room and lay on mine. "Hi are you ok?" I ask her my voice full of wonder. She nods but looks confused,her eyes wide up and she looks back at me with surprised eyes. "Where am I?What am I doing here?And who are you?"she asks me and I can find fear behind her eyes and voice.

"Whoa calm down. Firstly you are at our tour bus you got hit by a wave while swimming and you almost drown. Thank God I got you out in time,when I did so I asked you if you were ok and I asked your name Sky right? Well anyway you slept in my arms and me and my friends got you here so a doctor could see you but you've been sleeping for four hours."I tell her and she looks away trying to put it all together. A minuet passes and she then looks back at me. "Ok so you saved my life?But you do not know me and who are you again?"she asks once again and I hurry to reply. You see I don't know why but I feel like I can't take my eyes off of her. "I'm Jeremy,Jeremy Davis and my friends are Hayley Williams and Taylor York you might know us we are Paramore."i tell her and she nods "Yeah I've heard of you I like your music. Anyway thank you for saving me and I own you but I have to go back." she says and stands up. When I see that she is dizzy I rash and catch her arm and put it on my shoulder. "Here let me help you go to your house. Where are you staying.?"I ask her but she gies me a sad look.

Sky's POV

Omg what and I supposed to tell him that I have no home and that I nowhere to say because I got robbed and my family is at the other side of the world?That they barely make it and I moved here to find and good job and help them?I don't know what to do but I finally decide to tell him the truth after all I feel like I can't lie to him,he saved my life and I own him a lot but not only this I feel over attracted over him he is tall with an awsome pair of blue eyes and hair like an angel.

When I tell him the truth he looks at me with pity and I feel

embarrassed. "Wait here please and sit down on the couch."he says and leaves the room. Million of questions run like champions in my mind. What is he going to do?What does he thing of me?Is he going to call the police?Is he going to help me?but I stop myself from asking more I sit down and wait for him to come back.

Taylor's POV

We are outside the bus and Jeremy is telling us the story of the poor girl who almost died today. Hayley cries when she hears her story. Jeremy asks as what we should do? "I thing we should offer her to stay with as the whole tour and help us then we could get her to Franklin and there she can get a job. What do you guys think?What should we do?"i ask and Hayley nods in agreement while Jeremy is already walking inside to tell the girl. We follow him inside.

Hayley's POV

Once we are inside we sit opposite Sky. She looks at us with worried eyes,i smile at her. "So Sky I'm Hayley"i say.

"I'm Taylor"Taylor says and smiles at her. "Sky"the girl says and smiles back at us. "Sky we talk about you and we've decide to help you if you want to."Jeremy says and Sky looks confused. "What do you mean?"she asks and I answer "If you want you can come with us on tour and help us then when we go back to Franklin we will help you to find a job and a house to stay." When these words are out of my mouth her face lights up. "Really?You would do that for me?"she asks and I'm about to answer when Jeremy cuts me off "Yeah but only if you want"he says and Sky gets up and hugs as all thanking as for all that we did for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy's POV

It's been three days since I saved Sky she is with us now and we are going to help her. We have made her take Taylor's bunk which is opposite mine. It's a pity that her life is like this cause she is one of the greatest people I have ever met. We all have became friends although we've only known her for three days.

Sky's POV

I'm siting next to Hayley while I'm doing her hair. "You know"she says "I have never toured with another girl ever! And it feels great!I really like you and I already consider you my friend you should come more often with us,and I will even let you stay with me till you find a place."I look at her my mouth wide open with surprise. "You would do that for me?Someone you don't know and just met?"i ask her and she nods. "Yeah like I said I like you and the guys do too. You are a nice person and you are kind at us. But between us I think that you are ever better than us"I let go off her hair and hug her,she hugs me back when Jeremy walks in he stars laughing at us. Hayley takes the hairbrush from my hand and trows it at him. We all laugh and start goofing around.

After the tour back in Franklin Sky has been working as a waitress in a small cafe. She is friends with all of the guys but her relationship is different with Jeremy. She doesn't admit it but she likes Jeremy and he likes her back. They go out almost everyday and they have become great friends. Paramore consider he one of the members. Although she is not in the band she helps them with all their problems especially with the Zac and Josh situation.

Sky's POV

I'm in my apartment just hanging out before I go to work. I like my job it's tough but it gives me enough money to send to my parents back in England. I'm officially from West Virginia but we moved to Liverpool when I was five. Hayley,Jeremy and Taylor bought me my house and they told me that I will pay them back by being their friend and when I'll have enough money I'll bring my parents here too.

I look at the clock It's past five I get up and and take my bag and leave.

Jeremy's POV

I'm slaming my bass when I glance at the clock. Sky must have left for work so I put down my bass and get ready to go for coffee. Basically all I want is to see Sky. To see her chocolate eyes her light brown long hair. To hold her tiny hand in mine and feel her send electricity trough my body whenever we touch. I get in my car and start heading toward the small cafe she is working at. When I'm finally there I walk trough the door and I see her in her green upon. She turn when she hears the small ding the doorbell makes whenever the door opens. Her eyes are on mine,she smiles and mentions for me to sit and she will come when she will be able. While I'm waiting I glance at my cell phone to see nothing but the picture of Sky,Hayley,Taylor and me at our tour bus. I smile at the memory and when I look up I see her place my coffee on the table,she sees around and then sits with me. "I only got a couple of second but It's nice to see you. How are you?"she asks me "Good but I can to tell you that we are going to have a sleepover at my house tonight and I wondered if you would come"i tell her and she nods in ageement. "Ok I'll come over when I'm finished." and with that she leaves me to go back to work. I drink my coffee and then leave to get snacks and some movies. I cannot wait for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter my cousin helped me. Thank you Georgia love you!Best cousin ever...Enjoy...!

Sky's POV

I had just finished work and I went to get ready for the sleepover to Jeremy's house. I packed my stuff in my bag and left hurrying down the dark streets of Franklin. I got there soon enough and rang the doorbell and the hairy faced owner of the house opened the door. "Hey Sky come on in" he says while taking a step back so I will be able to get in. "Hi, are the guys already here?"i ask him and then glance around curiously. "Taylor is here but Hayley is late like always." Right then we hear a car parking on the frond of Jeremy's house. He looks up and then back at me. "It's Hayley go in and I'll be right there with her." And with that he left and went outside. I on the other hand walked in and saw Tay relaxing on the couch. "Hey T"i say while I walk towards him and give him a hug. "Hey Sky whats up?" he asks and I look at him with one of my typical expressions. "Tay we were together last yesterday morning what makes you thing something happened since then? All I did was go to work and then back home." I tell him and he looks at me and says "Ohh,you're right I'm sorry I'm just nervous because Jeremy picked up some horror movies and he wants us to watch them all." I give him my 'I know what you are saying' look and then sigh. "Thank God I have the day off tomorrow and the day after."i tell him and then I take the sit on the floor. I don't know why but to me the floor is more comfy than the couch. While all the thoughts are all over my mind Jeremy walks in with Hayley by his side. She is wearing her security t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Her flaming red her hanging to her shoulders. As soon as her eyes meet mine she runs towards me and gives me one of her big Hayley hugs. After I hug back she sits besides Taylor and Jeremy sits next to me,we put on one of the movies Jeremy had picked. It was so scary that both me and Tay screamed trough the whole movie but at the end was when I got more scared and hid my face to Jeremy's shoulder. He smirked and put one hand over me and kissed my head. "Don't be scared it's over" he says to me while my face is still on his shoulder. "Easy for you to say,you and Hay like scary movies but did you asked me and T no you just put it on. Now how are we supposed to sleep?" I aske once I'm again at my sit and look him in his beautiful eyes.

I woke up with the terrifying vision of the nightmare I saw. I tried to sleep but as hard as I tried It seemed like the most difficult thing to do. I got up and walked to the kitchen to drink a glass of water but every time I thought about the dream I felt terrified so I decided to go to Jeremy.I walked into his room,kneeled beside him and shook him jumped out of his bed and asked me with his voice full of worry "What is it Sky?" "I had the most terryfying nightmare of my life...Can I sleep with you pleeeeease?"

And I made my popular puppy dog eyes. Jeremy nodded and I laid beside him,he took me in his arms. Finally we fell asleep together.

Jeremy's POV

I woke up and realized that this was the most awkward moment of my life. Sky was sleeping in my arms and our faces were inches away from each other. A min later she woke up too. "Morning Jeremy what's up?"she said. I didn't answer,we were just staring at each other. We came very close and my lips almost bruised hers. I almost kissed her. Out of the blue,we heard a knock on the door. Tay came in. "Oh,I'm so sorry...Did I interrupt you guys?"he asked. I was so embarrassed and so was Sky. Her cheeks turned red. "Eh..no,everything's okay..."she said and stood up. "I'm gonna have some breakfast,what about you?" I got out of my bed and headed towards the kitchen with Taylor and Sky. Hayley was preparing breakfast.

Taylor's POV

I knew it! I knew that one day Jeremy and Sky would come so close to each other. I mean,they almost kissed! And I'm so happy for them,they are such a great couple. But I feel a bit guilty cause I got in Jeremy's room the moment they were ready to kiss. There will be another chance for them,that's for sure. I will tell the matter to Hayles and we will try to leave them alone as much as possible. Anyways,we were eating cereals(as usual) and Hayley broke the silence. "So,did you have a good sleep?"she asked. "Oh yeah..."Jeremy and Sky said in unison. Hayley and I looked at each i gave her my 'Something was about to happen between them'look and she smiled.I hope Jerm and Sky get together soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy's POV

After what had happened in the morning everything felt very awkward between me and Sky. Once we were done with breakfast Hayley and Taylor left saying that they had to do something although I am pretty sure they left so they could leave me alone with Sky. I mean I really like her but I am sure that she does not feel the same way! Well I had to at least try right?

So I asked her if she wanted to take a walk. "Sure"she said,put on her jacket and headed out the door. It was almost lunch time so we went to taco bell to grab a bite. When we sat at out table a young man came and took our order. He seemed to like Sky because he was smiling at her and he glared at. Anyway I let that one go. "So Sky what did you see last night and you got so scared?" I asked her because I did not know what else to tell her. "Oh that. Well I don't remember to be exact but I can tell you for sure that it was one of the scariest dreams I have ever had,that's why I came to you sorry if I bothered you or something but I was really scared." she said and I looked in her eyes,those eyes were terrified yesterday because I chose the movie. "No I wasn't bothered at all,I mean It was partly my fault for choosing a horror movie but lets leave this all behind the past is the past and we shouldn't let it ruin our future." I said to her and a smile of sympathy appeared to her face.

Sky's POV

I was smiling at him but little did he know that his past was siting right behind him listening to us. "Since we are talking about the past I thing you should look behind you" I whispered to him. At first he seemed to be confused but when he turned back to see what I was talking about he was socked. In his case I was also socked,you see it wasn't little to see Josh behind us trying to here what we were talking about. "Hi Josh" Jeremy said serious and his voice steady but Josh ignored him so Jeremy turned back at me and shot me an apologetic smile.

I took his hand on mine and squeezed it. We sat like that for a moment before we were interrupted by our waiter who had brought us our tacos. "These are the best tacos I've ever had" I said because it was the first time I ate at taco bell. "See I told you,you would love them."he smiled at me and I smiled back. Today we almost kissed and I can tell you that I hated Taylor for ruining the moment but how can I think that Jeremy likes me more that a friend I am too stupid to even think that.

Jeremy's POV

When we finished we decided to go to her apartment and and hang out. We talked about what happened today with Josh and she told me that I should tell Hayley and Taylor that we saw Josh and he was eavesdropping at what we are talking bout and that when I talked to him he completely ignored me and so I did. They both said that I should let that drop and that he isn't worth my attention. As soon as I was off the phone with them me and Sky started talking about our families. She told me about hers that she loves them very much and that it sucks that they are away and that she hasn't seen them for a long time.

After that she seemed sad so I started tickling her to light up the mood. As she was laughing she fell on the couch and I fell on top of her. Our faces came closer and we both started leaning in. Soon enough our lips were connected and we kissed softly. Electricity spread through me and her warm of her lips made me feel like I found what I was missing from life,like I was now complete.


	6. Chapter 6

Sky's POV

After Jeremy left my house I called Hayley and asked her come over. I needed to tell her what had just happened,I mean what I've been dreaming about came true but I'm scared that he might regret it. I heard the doorbell ring so I opened the door and let Hay in.

"Hi whats up?"she asked worried. We sat down at my couch and I looked at her. "Jeremy was just here" I said and she looked confused "So? What happened?" she asked curious but like she already new. "We kissed and then he left and I do not know what that means. I mean I get it the we felt awkward but I liked it and I like him a lot I just don't know if he meant it."i say to Hay while tears are running down my checks. She comes next to me and hugs me "Aww I'm so happy for you two,don't worry about Jerm cause I'm 100% sure that he would take a bullet for ya. He has changed a lot since the day he saved you and you are all he talks about."she says trying to calm me down and I want to believe her but I'm not so sure. "I think I'll text him and tell him to meet me tomorrow morning to talk"i say to her and then I grab my blackberry and force my fingertips to press the buttons.

'Hey just wonna tell you that I want to talk could you meet me tom morn? -S'

'Yeah I want to talk to you too. Meet me at your cafe at 10?-J'

'Sure bye-S'

"Ok i'm meeting him tomorrow morning I'll text you after and tell you what happened thanks for coming by"I say to Hayley when she is about to leave. After she's gone I drag myself to my bed and try to fall asleep.

Jeremy's POV

Next morning I'm waiting for Sky to show up and while I'm thinking about he she walks in a white dress that shows up her beautiful hair and eyes. "Hi"she says and sits opposite me. "Hey" I reply the moment too awkward. "So I just wanted to tell you that I thought about the kiss all night and that I don't regret anything. I like,no scratch that I love you Sky I feel like you are what I have been missing from life and I want to know if you feel the same way?"i say and then look her in the eyes trying to get her see that I'm telling the truth.

"I feel the same way Jeremy I like you a lot but I'm not sure why a guy like you like a girl like me?"she says and looks down. I reach her chin and make her look at me. "Because you are wonderful Sky!Because you are beautiful,funny,kind and you make me happy!" I say and that makes her smile and I smile back. "Sky would you be mt girlfriend?" I ask her, she nods and leans in and kisses me I kiss back and take her small hands in mine. I can't believe that Sky is my girlfriend now! "I wish that we could stay like this forever" she says and sighs deeply. "I know" I say and kiss her again.

Sky's POV

I'm so happy that I'm now with the man of my dreams. Me and Jeremy thought that it might be the best idea If we just went and tell Hayles and Tay about us right away and so we did.

Hayley's POV

I was so happy to her that Sky and Jeremy were together now,i bet Taylor is too. I mean they are perfect for eachother. So today we decided that after practice we will go and celebrate.

At practice we rock out and wrote a new song for our upcoming album which we want to release next year. After that we went to my house and hang out at the basement when my phone rang. I looked at the id caller and I was shocked to see that the one who was calling me was Zac. I picked it up immediately "Hi Zac" I say and everybody looked at me. So I put Zac on speaker. "Hi Hayley I just called to ask you if we could all meet I want to tell you all something." he said and I looked at Taylor and Jeremy,they both nodded "Ok we are all at my house so you wonna come by?" I ask him "Sure I'll be there as fast as I can" and with that our little conversation ended leaving us all with mixed feelings. We were happy to hear that Zac wanted to talk to us but we weren't sure if it was a good thing.


	7. Chapter 7

.

Jeremy's POV

When Zac called us we were all shocked but we were more shocked when we saw him. He had lost a lot of weight and he did not seem like the Zac we once knew and loved. The only hind that was showing us that he was Zac was the smile of his that appeared on the his face when he saw us all. "Hi guys It's uh nice to see you" he said with a grin and then his eyes landed to Sky. "Hi I'm Zac" he said to her and I cut her off when she was ready to speak. "Zac this is Sky Pears she um is my girlfriend!" I said and he smiled at both of us. Then he did something that I did not expect he came and hugged us both, me and Sky. "I'm happy for ya" he said "But I really need to talk to you guys"The others and me sat down on the couch and Zac sat opposite us. "So what is it bro"I said hopping that it was something good. "I have been missing you guys a lot and I really thing that my choice of leaving the band along with Josh was one of the biggest if not the biggest mistake I'm sorry guys. I know that you may not want me back because of my choice and the things that happened after we left the band but I really miss you and I want to come back." he said sounding more serious than he has ever been. Tears were running from his eyes. I glanced at Hayley whose eyes were watery too and Taylor was already to Zac's side. I'm he was still officially his best friend. "I vote for Zac coming back"he said happily. Hayley smiled "Me too we've missed you Zac"she said and went next to Zac and Taylor. They all glanced at me and I looked at Sky who was nodding. "Zac welcome back!"i said and ran towards them and we all group hugged!

"Thank you all for taking us back"and just like that we were getting the feel of the old times. After that we all hang out at Hayley's till early in the morning. I took Sky back at her apartment and fell asleep there.

After a week had passed since Zac was back at the band. We had told our fans about it and they went crazy. They were all so happy and it seemed like we weren't the only ones that missed him but when all seemed to be perfect something terrible happened. Josh had written in his blog that he was disappointed that his brother came back with us and that we made him come back but what pissed me the most was what he wrote about Sky. He wrote that she was with me for her own good and that she did not love me that all she wanted was my money and that I was dating a poor girl who was only with me to become rich. When I read that I was disgusted I wanted to go and kill him but what stopped me for now was Sky who was scared and crying all day. Even though we all told her that she shouldn't care and that we all knew that she loved me and she did not want my money even our fans agreed, It was all over the net.

I only hold back for a day but after that I could not hold back. I got in my car and headed to Josh's. I rang the doorbell and when he answered before he could react I punched him in the face. He fell on the ground and moaned.

"What the f-"he tried to say but I punched him again. "Next time do not mess with me or my band or my girlfriend."I said and left.

When I was at Sky's house where everyone was they asked me what happened. "I just went at josh's"i said"And punched him...twice...sorry Zac" they all stared at me and Sky came to me. "Jeremy you should not have done that. He may did what he did,he may is who he is but he doesn't deserve your time and your effort. Just promise me that this will never happen again"she said and I looked in her eyes. I promise" I said and kissed her


	8. Chapter 8

Sky's POV

Next morning when I woke up all that had happened rushed in my mind,I groaned. Why can't anything in my life be normal? First my family has money problems and sends me to another country then I almost die and the man of my dreams who happens to be in a very famous band saves me and takes me with him,we first become friends and then more. His former friend who was also in the band gets mad at him and the other members for making his brother go back at the band and posts shit about me online and Jeremy punches him. Yeah my life can not be more normal and above all I have to go to work to raise money to bring my family with me. Thankfully almost everybody is with my on this Josh thing. Even paramore fans and untifans,i just hope that everything will be like before.

When I get at the small cafe that I work I try to forget everything and focus on my work. While working a lot of people asked me if I was the one that the blog was talking about, at first I did not know what to say but they all told me that they did not believe Josh and that I shouldn't worry about him. I was surprised to hear that from people who did not know me. It was strange but comforting too. Even though I liked talking to those people I had to work.

Working hours passed quickly and and I hurried back to my apartment. Unfortunately Jerm couldn't come over today cause they had to meet their manager for some tour that they were thinking about so I decided to call my parents and let them know that i'm close enough to being able to get them here. My mom picked up the phone at the second ring. "Oh my Skylar? Is that you?"she asked happy but worried at the same time "Yes mo It's me but how many times have I told you to call me Sky?Anyway I just called to see how are you doing"i said and smiled to myself at the thought of my mom freaking out. "Aw honey we are fine but we miss you too much."she said and I can swear to God that she was crying."Don't cry mom I have good news"my voice warm and kind. "What is it baby?What happened?"she asked"Oh just the usual that I have the money for you to come here,"i said like it was something that did not mater. At the other line I heard the phone fell and my mom yell my fathers name. I smiled happy that they are finally happy.

"So mom I'm gonna sent you a check of money and with that you will take care of the rest paper work and catch a plane and come here what do you think?"i ask already sure what they will say. "That you are the best daughter everyone has ever had and that we love you but we have to go to work. Miss you and love you,we cannot wait to see you soon bye" "Bye"and with that our conversation ended leaving me with good feelings and homesickness.

Jeremy's POV

Me and the guys have been practicing all day after out manager told us that a big tour was coming. I was happy but I missed Sky when I did not see her in a day what about when I will be gone for too long?But they say that true love lasts right? Oh God it is so much more difficult now that I have found the one I love than It's ever been. I really don't know what to do but I ain't leaving my beautiful girlfriend or my band.

Zac's POV

I was so happy to be back with the guys and going on tour with them again and they seemed too. All of them except Jeremy he seemed happy but he was sad too. I assumed that it is because of his new girlfriend Sky,he did not wanted to leave her behind but he could not take her with him either. Well I feel pity for him cause It sounds difficult to leave your love behind and above it all Sky was a nice,beautiful,funny,kind young lady the type that Jeremy dreamed his future wife will be like. I just hope that everything will be alright at last like what happened to me and the band. As for my brother I haven't talked to him since but I'm going to, I cannot avoid him he is my brother I will just try to put some sense back to his mind. He's been like that ever since he married Jenna. Not that she is not nice but she changed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that I did not upload yesterday but my pc broke down. Enjoy the new on though..Oh and sorry its too short but i dont have much time to write and i try my best to write everyday.

Jeremy's POV

Tonight I was going to tell Sky about the tour. I didn't want to leave her behind but I couldn't bring her either. Not that the guys had any problem but it was too soon and a lot was going on. I would be gone for one and a half weeks only it is not a big deal right?

So I went over Sky's place and rang the doorbell. "Who is this?"she asked before opening the door. "Its me babe"i said,the door opened and my brown haired chocolate eyes goddess came up to me raised in her tiptoes and gave me a sweet kiss with her warm lips. "Hello to you too" I said when I pulled back. We walked in and we sat side by side. I pulled her in my hug. "I want to talk if that's ok with you" I said and looked her in the eyes. "Yeah me too but you go first". I sighed deeply and took a deep breath "Well me and the guys are going on tour in a few days for a week and a half and I want to know if that bothers you that you cannot come along?" she looked at me and gave me a kind smile "Ofcourse it doesn't bother me. Anyway my parents are coming at that time actually and I have to be here to help them settle in."she said and smiled again. Her smiles always made me feel another person and I was relieved that she did not mind me leaving for a while. "Really?That's great,i mean that your parents are coming not that I'm leaving oh you know what I mean. It just sucks that I won't be here when they come but there is always after right?"i asked and she blushed I thing that she really hadn't though about the time when I was going to meet her parents and she wasn't sure that I wanted to. "You wonna meet them?" she asked her voice hid shyness. "Course I want to meet them as you are going to meet mine but after I come back because I want to spend my last few days only with you"

she kissed me softly again and then burried her face on my shoulders . We sat like that for a long time and then went to sleep.

Day were passing by and I was going to leave tomorrow. I really was looking forward to it now that I knew Sky was ok with it. The past days I spend them with Sky,we went and saw movies,kissed,met with the guys,went for walks and then kissed again. I helped her clean the house and get it ready for her parents. Today we were going to have dinner and then hang out at her place.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Sky's POV

Jeremy was gone for only one day and I missed him already! But my parents were coming today and I was extremely happy and also nervous because I know how my dad can be. Hopefully he won't start asking me bout my job and if I have a boyfriend and who I'm hanging out with. I know he won't be so happy when he finds out that I have a boyfriend especially when my boyfriend happens to be a famous rock star.

Now I'm heading to the airport to pick them up. While I'm waiting a familiar face comes up to me. That's when I notice that this person is Josh Farro,the one that wrote all that stuff about my friends,my boyfriend and me. I try not to look at him and glare but he comes right up to me. "Hi"he says but I do not reply. "Look I'm just here to say that I'm sorry that I wrote all that stuff about you when I know that they are not true. It's just that my anger problems always make me react like a foul and when I try to fix it something holds me back." he says sounding honest. I look up to him and nod. "I would really love to say apology accepted but this is not just about me and also this isn't the right place and the right time. Maybe you should talk to the guys first cause actually this is not about me it's about you and the band. I admit it that I got mad at you at first but then I got it. You do all this because you miss them,you made a mistake and you don't want to admit that It's your fault and not theirs so you try to blame them and you push yourself to believe that you are the right one but guess what you are not the right one and deep down you know it. So please leave my parents are here and I don't want them to fill the in with all the drama the first day." I say and he looks at me shocked,then just nods and turns to leave but I grab his hand and pull him back. "Josh just don't mess this out again talk to them"and I let go of his hand,watch him mix with the crowd and vanish. After that I try to find my parents who just got here. As soon as I spot my mom I run in her arms and hug her so strongly that she couldn't breathe. "Oh homey we missed you too"she said while in tears,my dad came and hugged as both. I was driving Jeremy's car as he had given me his keys so I can move around while he was away. My parents seemed happy when they saw the car. "You also got a car?"my mom asked me confused. "No,Its actually my fiend's car he let me borrow it while he is gone."my dad looked at me with his serious face. "What kind of friend?"he asked. Oh boy I knew what was coming but I couldn't lie to them when I was In a serious relationship. "Its a long story I promise I'll tell you when we get to my apartment ok?" I asked and looked at him for a second and then back to the road.

When we got the apartment their mouths hung wide open at how big it was. "Before you you think anything please sit down and let me explain."they both looked at me and they sat on the couch. "We are listening"my dad said and I sat down. "When I first got in U.S.A I was sleeping at the beach and one day I almost died but thankfully I was saved by Jeremy Davis from Paramore and he and the other members helped me the whole time. They helped me get this house and find a job but all they wanted back was my friendship. Now me and Jeremy are in a relationship and he really loves me and I love him too. Right now they are on tour and they will come back in a week."i said very quickly . My dad looked a little weird at first but then calmed down. "Ok well as soon as they are back we want to meet them and if you don't mind I would like to check him and see if he is good enough for you." he said "Sure he want to meet you anyway."

After we finished talking about Jeremy,they settled down and we went to show them around.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Jeremy's POV

I'm on the phone right now with Sky. She's telling me that she met Josh three days ago and he apologized to her. That was weird but I didn't ask her more about it. "So how is living with your parents again?"i asked but really what I wanted to know was if she told them about me. "It's nice but I get tired sometimes I mean I love to have them here but I miss living on my own a little bit,what I miss the most is you I cannot wait til you come back. How is tour? And please say hi to the guys and tell Hayley that I'm gonna call her later."she said with a sad voice. I couldn't hear her sad. "I miss you more believe me Its nice touring and see all the fans go wild when we play but every time I wish a single person was right there in the crowd and that person is you. I love you Sky can't wait to see you, just wait five more day and then we will be back together."i said but I had to hung up a while later because we had to go to sound check.

Sky's POV

After I finished talking to Jeremy I had to go to work but I did not want to let my parents alone here I mean yes they are adults nothing bad can happen but I felt bad that they had to stay in because they didn't know the town. "Hey mom I'm leaving I have to go to work do you want the car so you can go and see around?"i asked her while she was reading a magazine that Hayley had forgotten here the other day. She looked up at me "No honey you can take it,it is not ours that boy lent it to you not us and I think we will be fine don't worry"she said with her warm and kind voice. "Ok, have a nice time and if you want me anything call me ok? I 'm gonna call you too in my break."i said and she nodded so I left and got in the car hurrying to go to work.

When I got there I was a little early so I sat down and asked for a coffee before my shift started. While drinking I noticed a woman with blond hair around 22? looking at me. I glanced at her for a brief moment when I finally realized that the woman who was looking at me was Jenna Farro Josh's wife. At first I was socked but then why was she looking at me?

Time passed and my turn to work came. When I was ready I went and took some orders. This work wasn't so difficult but when people didn't know what to order or changed their mind a million times it could be the most frustrating thing in my life. I was looking around and saw that Jenna was still here and she wanted to order again so I went up to her. "Would you like to order Miss?"i asked trying to be as polite as I can cause I didn't know if she new who I was or not. "Um I actually would like to talk to you for a minuet but a coffee would be nice too."she said with her thick voice but I could make out that there was rudeness in her voice. I thought about it and I decided that I would really like to know what she wanted me. "Sure my break is in five I'm gonna bring you your coffee too."

My break came and I went to talk with Jenna. After giving her her coffee I extended my hand "I'm Sky by the way"i told her while waiting for her to shake my hand but she did not. What a bitch I thought to myself. "As you know I'm Jenna Josh's wife and I would like to warn you that if you try to make Josh go and apologize to those idiots again I'm going to be the one to make you and your poor family suffer."she said and left. I was shocked and my mouth was hanging wide open. I didn't know what to do,i wanted to call Jeremy but I wasn't sure if he could speak. Well I had to try anyway this was very serious. The phone rand twice till Jeremy picked it up. "Hey babe is everything ok?"he asked "No not everything is ok" I said and that was when I noticed I was crying. "Oh Sky why are you crying"he asked fully concerned. "Jenna came to the cafe today and blackmailed me. She said that if I ever try talking to josh in apologizing to you guys she is going to make me and my family pay."i said while sobbing. I wasn't even sure if Jeremy had understood what I was telling him. "What? Wait Sky calm down did you just said that Jenna was with you and she threatened you? Oh baby please calm down I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you or your family ok? Just forget about that stupid idiot who Josh calls her his sweet wife" Jeremy said and that made me laught. "Ok thanks but I have to go now my break is over talk to you later love you"i said "Love you too"he said and I turned my phone off and went back to work

Jeremy's POV

Ahh why did I have to be awy from my girlfriend whe she needs me the most? I was so upset about the whole Joenna thing and I'm starting to think that she is the reason Josh did what he did and left the band. I didn't tell Sky but I was going to return two days earlier cause two shows were canceled. I cannot wait to see my girl and then all of us should go talk to both Josh and Jenna.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Sky's POV

My parents have been adjusting to Franklin the past days and I'm getting used to living with them again. Thank God that I have them with me thought. I couldn't be left alone here while Jeremy and the others were on tour,and talking about Jeremy he is coming home in two days. I seriously cannot wait until I'm again in his arms again.

I decided to call Hayley since I already talked to Jeremy for the day and he seemed a little weird. "Yellow" Jayley said when she picked up the phone. "Hey Hayles how are ya?"i asked with a funny voice. "Oh hey Sky everything is good we have sound check in one hour you? How's everything? Ah I can't seriously wait to see you,we all missed tou very much especially Jeremy. You are all he talks about it can be pretty frustrating really!Joking anyways I have been talking for very long haven't I?I'm sorry I do that when I'm nervous."she said actually sounding nervous. "It's ok but why are you nervous anyway? I thought the show was tomorrow?"i asked confused. She did not speak the only thing I could hear was silence which you actually can't hear "Well...um i'm just nervous about...uh some call that we've been waiting for and stuff."she said not sounding sure but I let it go maybe she didn't want to tell me what was going on. "Anyway I miss you too. I'm sure Jeremy told you about my parents and what happened with Jenna."i said and I heard her sigh. "Yeah he told us. I can't believe her I mean I never liked her because she always treated me like I was going to steal Josh away from her."she said and I imagined how Hayley felt with Jenna treating her like that. "Yeah but lets not talk about her. How is Tay and Zac?Think I can talk to them?"i asked cause I could hear them goofing around in the back. "Yeah sure let me get them."she said and I she yelled. 'Hey guys Sky wants to talk ta you' I smiled and wished i was there with them.

"Whats up Sky?" Taylor asked. "Fine I wish I was there with you guys I can see from the videos you send me that you guys have an awsome time."i said and I heard him laugh. "Yeah that would be great and maybe Jeremy would relax a little."i laughed at that. Jeremy was driving crazy. "Hey here Zac wants to talk to you bye Sky" "Bye Tay see you soon"i said and then talked to Zac. "Hi Zac."i said. "Hey Sky I want to apologize about my brother's wife." Zac said with a sad voice. "Aw Zac stop apologizing when it's not even your fault. You aren't like them and that's why you are back because you have a good soul like the rest of Paramore." I swear he was smiling at my words he then thanked me we go off the phone.

I went into my parent's room where my mom was. My dad was out looking for a job. My mom was sleeping so I decided to do so too and went to my room

I opened my eyes when I felt someone kissing me softly. It was Jeremy,i couldn't believe it! I kissed him back and he pulled me into a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"i asked without letting him go. He laughed and kissed my forehead. "I wanted to surprise you. You see the two last shows were canceled and we came back today. When you spoke to us today we were on the way back that's why Hayles was so nervous when she spoke to you." I smiled and hugged him tighter. "Sky I'm also happy to be here with you again so much you cannot imagine but please let me go I can't breathe." I let him go and smiled. "Woops" I said and giggled. We laid on my bed and cuddled a little. "How did you get in?" I asked while I was laying on his chest. "I have a key remember?" he said and I put my hand on my forehead. "Did my mom see you?" I asked and he mouthed 'nope'. She must still be asleep thank God cause if she saw Jeremy she would freak out at first and then she would ask him a million questions. "You know that you would have to meet them eh?i said and Jeremy smiled "Yeah I know, I want to meet them I just hope that they will like me."he said sounding nervous. "I'm sure they will like you but you have to be careful with my dad cause he is a little bit overprotective."he took a deep breath and nodded.

After that we didn't spoke again just laid there together and we drifted to sleep. In my dream I saw that my family had met Jeremy and they didn't like him and they did not let me see him ever again. I woke up gasping for air. I was relieved that it was only a dream but fear about it coming true spread trough me. I guess we have to wait and see what we happen when Jeremy truly meet them.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Jeremy's POV

I left Sky's place in secret before her parents were able to see me. We were going to have dinner with them for them to meet me. I'm so nervous I really hope that they will like me because I truly love Sky and I want to be with her.

After I left from her house I went to mine to get ready,i was supposed to be there at seven o'clock. I decided to call the guys over to help me. Soon enough they were here trying to calm me down and Hayley went through my clothes trying to find me the perfect outfit. She handed me my black ripped skinny jeans, a grey sweater and my blue beanie. "I think the ripped jeans are a little bit too provocative for the dinner. I want to make a good impression to her parents."i said and looked Hayley in the eyes. "Nah! I think you're good now leave so you won't be late. Good luck." she said and pushed me to the door. "Hey wait a min am I supposed to there barefoot?"i asked and Hayles giggled while the others laughed and made a chichichic noise. I put on my dark blue tennis shoes and left leaving them behind. I headed towards the flower shop and got 20 red tulips for Sky as I knew they were her favourite flowers.

I rang the doorbell twice. When the door opened I was stunned to see her in a light pink dress. She was so beautiful. I smiled kissed her softly and handed her the tulips. "Oh Jeremy, their beautiful!" she said. I got in and saw her parents sitting on her red couch. "Hello Mr and Mrs Pears!" I said. Sky's father gave me a nod while Sky's mom gave me a hug. "Nice to meet you Jeremy! Sky told us a lot about you!" she said. A min later Sky came next to me and told us that the dinner was ready.

"So, how long you and Sky are together?" Sky's mom asked me and sat next to me on the dinner table.

"Eh..it isn't that long." I said.

Mr Pears nodded as before. I don't think he likes me very much. "And what do you do for a living?" he asked.

"I'm in a band, I play the bass."

"I didn't ask you what your hobbies are, I asked you to tell me what your job is."

"You see, my hobby and my job are one in the same."

He nodded one more time and stayed silent.

Sky's POV

My dad made me feel uneasy during the dinner cause his behaviour towards Jeremy was so cold. But my mom seemed to adore him. I hope my dad will understand that Jeremy is a good guy and he loves me as much as I do. I felt Jeremy's leg shaking, he does it every time he's nervous. I placed my hand on his knee under the table and gave him my 'Calm down' look. Not even a min had passed and my dad started asking questions again.

"So Jeremy, do you live with your parents or do you live on your own?"

"Yes, I actually live on my own." Jeremy said and my mom cut my dad off before he was able to ask another one of his ridiculous questions. "Jeremy why don't you tell us about when you saved Sky? You see she hasn't told us almost anything about it."

"My band and me were at the beach, just hanging out before we continue our tour. A huge wave pushed her to the bottom of the sea. I swam as fast as I could and put her out. We took her to our bus so a doctor could see her. And here we are now."

"We thank you very much for saving our daughter."

"Your welcome."

The rest of the dinner passed by like that. My mom was continuously talking with Jeremy and my dad was silent.

Peter's POV (Sky's dad)

I didn't want to show it, but I didn't like Jeremy that much. The only reason I liked him a bit was because he saved Sky's life. I mean, which kind of boy wears skinny ripped jeans and has his nose pierced? And he could have a better job! Who plays bass in a band? He isn't like the other men at his age and I don't like it. I don't think he's good enough for my daughter, that's all. I don't know if I trust him.

"So, Jeremy, how old you are?" I asked.

"I'm twenty six."

"Okay..." What? He's four years older than Sky and in my opinion, that's not good. It would be better if he would be twenty two, like Sky.

"And what kind of music your band writes?" If only he likes rock music...I hate that kind of music.

"Mostly alternative rock." Oh no! I hope I won't be supposed to hear that awful music every day. Like Sky does. Suddenly I heard a loud noise. It was Jeremy's phone, which was ringing in a dreadful sound.

"Who is it?" Jeremy asked. I could hear what was going on on the other edge of the phone.

"Jeremy...help me...Hayley and Zac want to see a horror movie...help me..." a guy said.

Jeremy laughed and closed his phone. Oh my God! I mean, who is stupid enough to call someone just to tell him that his friends want to see a horror movie? I wouldn't do this.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"One of my bandmates and my best friends, Taylor."

"Is your ringtone one of your songs?"

"Yeah, it's called Born For This."

I nod to him and think to myself. I just hope that he won't hurt my daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Sky's POV

After the dinner me and Jeremy decided to go for a walk and talk. I guess that he is still a little bit worried about my parents and the Jenna thing.

"So did you like my parents?"i asked him

"You mean did your parents like me?"he laughed "Yeah I liked them though your dad didn't seem to like me that much. Actually he didn't seem to like me at all."

"Yeah I noticed that too but don't worry he just need some time to know you more."i tell him while we are walking hand in hand in the empty streets of Franklin as its late at night.

"Your mom liked me though"he said and smiled.

"Yeah she is like that she knows when someone is a good person." I say and giggle.

We are walking down the street where Hayley's house is when we see a dark figure trying to get in Hayley's house. Jeremy looks at me and then we both hurry to go over there. We are about to go in too when Jeremy signs me that I must stay outside.

I was scared to death and when I felt my phone buzz I jumped. It was a text from Jeremy

'I got her,don't freak out when you see who it is'

I made a face at that. Who could it be? I mean it must be someone we know, At least that's what I got from what Jeremy said in his text. And he said that it was a she? Before I could think of anything more I saw the door open and Jeremy get out with Jenna in his hands.

"Jenna?"i asked. She was red and was trying to get away from Jeremy's grip.

"Yeah our little friend here tried to get into Hayley's computer but as you can see she wasn't that lucky"Jeremy said and griped harder on Jenna.

"What are we gonna do with her now?"i asked pointing at her.

"We are gonna go to where the guys are and make her tell us what she was doing in Hayley's house and why she was there."he said.

"I can hear you,you know!"Jenna said.

"Yeah,yeah ok now walk "he said and we walked over to the Taylor's house where the guys where.

Taylor's POV

The guys were making me watch a horror movie and I was so scare that when the doorbell rang I screamed at the top of my lungs and Hayley and Zac laughed at me. When I got the door I was shocked to see Jeremy holding Jenna in his hands with Sky by his side.

"Hey guys what's going on?"I asked

"We will tell you once we are inside." Sky said and I let them in. They walked in and Jeremy sat Jenna on the couch opposite Hayley and Zac.

"Jenna?"both Hayley and Zac asked being as shocked and curious as I was.

"We found Jenna over here break into Hayley's house and trying to get into her computer. Jeremy went in and got her and we though we should bring her over here and you decide wether we call the police or not," Sky said and looked over at Hayles. We all did.

"Why did you do that Jenna? Does Josh know? Did he make you?"Zac asked her. He was furious.

"No Josh actually didn't have to do anything with it. I did what I did to find something that could ruin Hayley's reputation so as you blame it all to Josh."

"And why you did all this?" Hayley asked

"Josh wants to apologize to you because of what he did and said about you. He doesn't want to in bad terms with his old friends and his brother."she said and glared at all of us. "When he has any relationship with you he forgets about me! I though that after we got married it would get better but it only lasted for a little time. Then the break up came and he was angry with all of you but with Hayley it was worse."

We all looked at eachother and and went to the kitchen to talk leaving Sky with Jenna.

At the kitchen Zac pleased us to let her go and that he will talk to Josh. Hayley wasn't sure at first but she agreed at the end. So we Zac left and took Jenna to her house and said that he was going to speak to Josh too. I just hope that all the drama will end.

Sky's POV

Jeremy took me back to my place after everything was settled for now.

"Sorry about tonight. I kept you long and you work tomorrow."he said.

"Don't worry I will be fine. Guess that's what you get through when you are dating a rock star huh. Anyway I have to go,I'll see you tomorrow when I'm finished with work." I said,kissed him goodbye and went inside.

I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow. I was so tired from all the drama and just wished that I wont have to go through such a thing again in my life.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Zac's POV

I went over to Josh's house with Jenna determined to tell him everything. I wanted to have the same relationship that I had with him,the one that when somebody saw us told us that we had the perfect brother to brother relationship. But now after everything that happened we only talk at family meetings and when I say talk I mean just the usual.

We knocked on the door cause she had forgotten her keys.

Josh opened and looked at me with a surprised and shocked face.

"Zac? What are you doing here? And with Jenna?"

"Let me come in and I'll explain everything."i said and walked inside.

"So what is it?"he asked and sat on the couch.

"Jeremy and Sky found Jenna break in Hayley's house. She tried to go through her computer but Jeremy got her before she was able to."I said and he stared at me

"Is that true?"he asked and looked at Jenna who just nodded. "Please leave us alone for a bit we'll talk later."he said to her and she left the room.

"Look Josh Hayley was upset but she let that one go cause doesn't want to argue with you anymore and neither does any of us. I just want us to have the relationship we had before. I miss it. I miss when we used to goof around with the guys and play shows all together. Back when you were still the Josh I knew but after you changed everything changed."i said and looked him in the eyes. He looked back at me.

"I know. I miss it too. I made mistakes and I want to pay for them. I can't come back but I want to apologize to all of you. I want to apologize for everything I've done and what Jenna did tonight. But you have to admit it too that even if I say sorry nothing is going to change apart from the fact that we wont hate eachother anymore. I can't came back to the band and I can't be in a new band,i have to focus on my wife and family. I want to make her happy." he said.

"Yeah I understand but it would be better if we all became the friends we used to be."

"I know that's why I'm going to meet with you and the guys tomorrow. Tell them to meet me at the basement we used to hang out ok?"he asked and smiled. I haven't seen him smile in a long time.

"Will do bro,will do."i said,gave him a bare hug and left.

Sky's POV

When I woke up in the morning I got a text form Jeremy that said Josh wanted to meet with all of them. I guess that's a good thing. If everything works out then most of the drama if not all of it will be gone. I text him back goo luck and I get up to get ready for work.

As I'm making breakfast I see my dad searching the net. That's awkward he doesn't like computers.

Peter's POV

I went to check out this Jeremy guy and his band. They recently lost two members but now its says that one of the two who left came back. At least they are christians. Like he had said they a alternative rock band and they are quite famous. I'm not sure if I like them or not but I have to meet them maybe they aren't so bad.

Sky's POV

When my dad left I went and checked the history. Bloody hell he was checking Paremore in wiki. Hope he changed his mind about rock bands because he will have to deal with one. He was always very overprotective of me as I was his only child. When I was young he wouldn't let me hang out with boys cause he though that they were going to hurt me.

I shake the memories away because I have to go to work. I grab my keys and leave as quick as I can. At work I have to deal with costumers that drive me crazy so I drink a strong coffee and get to work. My shift is almost over when an old man walks in. I take his order and when I'm about to give it to be made he calls me back. He did that a couple of times and then he started yelling at me,at the owner at everyone. Crazy old man he almost ruined my day.

Jeremy's POV

We all met at Hayley's house so that we went over to Josh and Zac's parents house all together. We were nervous but had a good feeling. While we were walking Hayley tried to make us go back a couple of times but soon enough we were there. Ready to face Josh. We hesitate at first but we finally knocked the door and Josh was then one to open it...

**A/N:Please review :D**


	16. Chapter 16

16

Josh's POV

"Hey guys. Come on in."i said when I opened the door and saw Hayley,Jeremy,Taylor and Zac. They seemed to be as nervous as I was. We walked down to the basement and sat down at the light purple carpet. A moment of silence came up and as nobody was speaking I decide to be the first one to speak.

"So I...um...called you here today cause I wanted to apologize to you guys for all that I have said and did. I understood that my wife and I had problems because I didn't spend much time with her and that's why I left. But when things got worse, I became so jealous and angry with you for no reason and she got mad at me and at you. Now we both know that what we did was wrong. So we are sorry guys both Jenna and me but mostly me.".I said and looked at them.

Jeremy's POV

We all listened to what Josh had to say and then we looked at each other. I think all of us wanted to accept the apologize and try to make things better.

"I think that it isn't worth fighting anymore. I accept your apology and I apologize for hurting you the other day."i said and looked at Josh and then at the guys. "So what do you think?"i ask them and they all smile.

"Yeah Jeremy is right."Hayley said. And Taylor nodded.

"Apology accepted we could stay mad at you."Taylor said and looked at Zac.

"What he is my brother I cannot be mad at him when all he wanted is to start his own family."Zac said and grinned.

Josh smiled and we all group hugged.

"Thank you guys. It means a lot to me to know that my friends are still my friends and that now I have the chance to spend more time with my wife and start our family."he said.

We all smiled and decided to spent the rest of the day by going bowling.

"Hey guys I'm going to pick up Sky from work and I'll meet you there is that ok?"i asked.

"Yeah that's fine,go."Hayley said and I left to go to the cafe where Sky was working

When I was outside I honked the horn and I saw Sky coming out from the cafe. I got out from the car and walked towards her.

"Hello there stranger."i said and pulled her into a hug.

"Hello to you too."she said,smiled and kissed me softly.

I kept the kiss longer and when I pulled back I saw her smile.

"Someone missed me?"she asked and I laughed.

"I would love to show you how much I missed you but we have to go bowling with the guys. Now lets go!"i said, opened the car door for her and then went in myself.

"Now tell me what happened with Josh?" she asked curiously.

I smiled. "He apologized for all the things he has done, he even apologized for what Jenna did! And now everything's alright. We're friends again, but he won't come back to the band. He says that he wants to make a family."

"Oh, great!" she said. "It's good that you're friends again. Even if he won't come back to Paramore, the point is that Josh and you guys made up. I'm so happy for you." she said and kissed me. I kissed her back. I know that from now on everything's gonna be okay.

Sky's POV

We got at the bowling alley and when I spot were the guys where I ran and gave them all a big hug but I slowed down at Josh and gave him a smile before I hugged him. It felt great to be drama free for a little. We played for hours and Jeremy beat us all each time. That boy is a natural,everytime he won he made us all sing 'Schzimmie is the best.' and everybody stared at us but they got used to it. After we left we went to Hayley's house and down to her basement to watch a movie. Thankfully this time it wasn't a horror movie. We watched 'Easy A',God I love Emma Stone she is my favorite actress. When she started singing in her room we all sang along and then laughed to death. Zac ate almost all the snacks and left us what he didn't like.

"Come on Zac are you kidding me? Are we supposed to eat your leftovers? Why did you eat it all?"Taylor asked Zac and hit him on the back of his head hit the pizza box. Zac shrugged and I giggled at his expression.

"Why are you laughing SKYLAR?"Tay asked?

"Hey don't call me that Banjamin"

"Hey don't blame me!Clayton told me that Skylar is your full name."he said and I playfully hit Jeremy.

"Thank you! Now he is going to call me Skylar for the rest of my bloody life"i said and pretended I was crying. Hayley and Josh laughed and Jenna came over to me and patted my shoulder

"Oh don't cry if he ever calls you like that again I promise I will hit him"Jenna joked and we all laughed at Tay who started running in circles screaming.

The rest of the night passed like this and Jeremy drove me back to my house where I found my dad waiting for me.

"Hi dad what are you doing up so late?"i asked him and place my bag on the floor and my keys in the bowl. I sat next to him and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I cannot sleep and I though I would wait for you. So how was your day?"he asked

"Fun. We went bowling and then watched a movie."

"You know I would like to meet Johnny's bandmates."he said and I laughed.

"Oh dad it's Jeremy not Johnny and if you want to meet the guys I will ask them i'm sure they would love to meet you but right now they are a little busy,you see they are about to go and record a new record. But I'm pretty sure that they will find the time."i said and fall asleep on his shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Sky's POV

it's been almost three days since they made up with Josh. Everything is much better now,Paramore are in the studio recording their new record and Josh spent quality time with his wife and Jeremy and I are very happy. We spent a lot of time with the guys and we've become great friends,we even went to the fun park yesterday. It was extremely fun. Me and Jeremy went to every ride and I screamed almost at everyone of them and then Jeremy hugged me and kissed me so I could relax.

Today Jeremy promised me he would try to leave earlier so that we could have diner together. I left from my job earlier and went home to get ready. I put on one of my nicest dresses and then spend an hour doing my hair so I would look the best for Jeremy but he was late and I got worried so I decided to call him and see if everything was alright. I tried three times and got nothing out of it. He didn't pick up which was weird cause he always did. I called Hayley next to see if he was still with them and he was running late.

"Hey Sky what's up? Does the place where Jerm took you sucks?"she asked playfully.

"No Hayley he isn't here! I've been waiting for him but he is late and he never is so I thought he was still with you guys."i said sounding worried.

"What?He left a while ago and he isn't there already?Did you called him?"

"Yes,three times but he doesn't pick up."i said and panicked

If she did not know where he was then where could he be? What if something had happened to him?

"Hayley I don't know what to do. What if something happened to him?"i cried and Hayley tried to calm me down. That's when I saw that I had a second line.

"Hey wait a minuet I have a second line maybe it's Jeremy."i said and put her on hold.

"Hello?"i said.

"Hello Miss. Are you Sky Pears?"a man asked.

"Yes,this is me who is asking?"i said worried.

"Mr Jeremy Davis had a car accident and he in surgery. He kept calling your name and we found your phone in his cell phone. Are you able to come here to be with him? We have contacted his family too."the man said and I almost fainted.

"Yes I'll be right there as soon as I can."i said and told Hayley to tell the guys. I ran out of my house and when I saw a taxi I rushed in and went to the hospital.

When I got there I was freaking out. I asked the secretary about Jeremy and she pointed me where to wait. There were his parents waiting too. His mother was crying and his dad was trying t calm her.

"Hello."I said. "Are you Jeremy's parents?"i asked them. His mom and dad looked up at me.

"Yeah and who are you?"his mother asked.

"I'm Sky."i said and she smiled.

"Oh honey you are Jeremy's girlfriend?"

Before I could answer I started crying at the hearing of his name. She stand up and hugged me tightly.

"Don't cry I'm sure he is going to ok."she said and kissed my forehead.

We waited for three hours before he was able to talk to us. Hayley and the others were with us too. Jeremy's parents were the first ones who spoke to him and when I went in I saw him bruised and with his leg in a cast.

"Oh Jerm"i said and kissed him softly trying not to hurt him."Are you ok?"

"I'm fine don't worry."he said and we kissed again.

I stayed with him all night. I did not want to leave him alone. He told me what had happened. He was on his way to come and pick me up when a drunk driver crushed his car. He could have been awfully hurt but thankfully he got away with a broken leg and bruises all over his face and body.

The next day I woke up early and sat in a orange like chair next to the bed where Jeremy was. I stared at him and my heart started pounding hard. What if he had gotten more hurt. I couldn't bare thinking of such a thing. I love him I really do and if something ever happened to him...i just.. I can't leave without him.

He woke up.

"Good morning my angel."he said."What are you thinking?"he asks

"Just that I love you very much and I can't think of what I would do without you."i say and smile at him.

He looks at me and says.

"I love you too and I promise you that I wont let anything come between us."

I ran up to him and kissed him with all my heart. I laid next to him and spent the rest of the day with him.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Jeremy's POV

I spent two days in the hospital and Sky never left my side. Thankfully I could leave today. Sky asked me if she could stay at my house and help me. Although I told her over and over again that I would be fine on my own she insisted so she will be living with me for a while. Don't get me wrong I'm extremely happy that I'm going to wake up with her by my side every morning and spend most of the day with her but I'm worried about her dad. He doesn't like me and I thing that now he will hate me more for taking his daughter from him.

"How does it feel to be back home again?" Sky asked me and smiled.

"It actually feels great but what is better is that you are with me. I really appreciate your help."

"You are welcome! You know that you actually saved me from my parents. I'm really happy to have them back and all but my mom always asks about you and my dad keeps saying that you ain't good for me."she said and sighed.

I opened my hands and she laid in my hug.

"Don't worry I think he will eventually like me. After all I ain't going anywhere. And as for your mom you know I love her,she is great and I also think that my parents liked you very much especially after you stayed with me at the hospital and now came here to help me."i say,kiss her forehead and then her check.

"Hope so. I liked your parents they were pretty sweet and your mom was adorable. You got your dad's nose you know."she said and we burst out laughing. We spent the rest of the day telling stories,watching TV and eating. Sky is a fabulous cook she made chicken with rice and all I can say is that I ate it all of it. Late at night we went to sleep and I have to say that it feels great having her next to me.

Sky's POV

I woke up by a beautiful noise. When I opened my eyes I saw Jeremy laying next to me playing bass.

"Morning. Sorry if I woke you up but I had to practice and I didn't want to wake you."

"No I don't mind it actually one of the best ways to wake up but I have to get ready because I have to leave for work in two hours. What do you want for breakfast?" I ask him.

"Cereal!"he shouted and threw his fist in the air.

I laughed and got up to prepare the cereal. I poured them in two bowls and added milk. Then I went and helped Jeremy get to the kitchen table.

"You can take my car if you want to. I can't actually drive so it's yours if you want to."Jeremy said and gave me the car keys.

"Thank you. It's much better driving there than walking all the way. Thant means that I can stay a little bit longer."i said.

"That's great. I'm going to call Taylor and see if we are going to record today.'he said and took out his call phone and dialed Tay's number.

Jeremy's POV

"Hey bro how you feeling?"Taylor asked over the phone.

"I'm okay but I wanted to know if we are going to record today."i said.

"Yeah we are,do you want me to come and pick you up?"

"That's actually a really good idea cause you know that I can't drive and Sky will take my car today. Hope that doesn't bother you?"i ask him and I hear him laugh.

"Don't worry it's not a big deal. Hayles and Zac will be at the studio in two hours so I'll come and pick you up at that time."

"Okay thank you T see you in a bit." I said and hang up.

Sky helped me go into my room where I changed. I prepared my bass and all the other stuff that I needed and went back into the livingroom to wait. I watched some TV until Tay came after Sky had left for work. We went to the studio and got to work. Recording was always fun but not like when you play live. It's much better when you see all the fans sing along and headbanging at every song. Like Hayley says at every live we are a family.

When we had a break I checked my twitter and I saw that a lot of our fans wished me to get well. It's crazy how fast news spread. You could have a fight one day and the next one everyone will know everything about it. Anyway we also video chated with our fans telling them that we are very happy that we are preparing our new record. We talked, played and laughed with them and then went back to recording.

Sky's POV

After I went back to Jeremy's face I made dinner and cleaned the house a bit. As I was cleaning I ran through some old pictures of Jeremy and the guys when they were really young. I laughed at the faces Jerm made at almost every photo. When I was finished I sat down the couch and waited for Jeremy to get back.


	19. Chapter 19

19

We were all hanging out at Jeremy's place celebrating their new record which was now complete. I was putting more chips in the bowl when the doorbell rang. I looked at Jeremy who shrugged so I went to see who was it. To my surprise it was my dad. He was wearing a long black coat and a black hat.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"i asked him.

"I came over to see you and give you these."he said and handed me some homemade cookies my mom used to make when I was little.

"Oh dad thank you come on in."i said and took a step back so he could come in.

"So what are you doing? Am I interrupting something?"

"What? Oh no we are just celebrating about Paramore's new album. You can stay if you want to and this might be your chance to meet them all you know."i said and he nodded after he folded his hands. We both walked into the living room.

"Um guys this is my dad."I said I and pointed my dad.

"Dad this is Hayley,Taylor and Zac."

"Nice to meet you sir."said Hayely and shook his hand and so did the guys.

"Nice to meet you too and congratulations on your new record."my dad said sounding normal but I could see that something was going on

He stayed with us for only a couple of minuets and then he left saying that he had to go back to mom and let us celebrate. I knew he had something else on his mind but I didn't want to push him so I let it go but only for today. Tomorrow I was going to talk to him. I shook my head and left it all behind deciding to ignore it all and have fun.

Jeremy's POV

After the guys left I thought that I should talk to Sky about her dad's visit He was a little weird I mean he was acting normal but that was what was weird. Her dad was not normal. If he liked you he would talk to and laugh with you but if he didn't he wouldn't say a word.

"Sky can we talk?"i asked her and she sat next to me.

"What is it babe?"

"It's about your dad. I think he was a little bit weird today don't you think?"

"Yeah I actually though that too so I decided that I will go and talk to him tomorrow and see what's going."she said and sighed.

"I just hope that everything is alright."

"I'm sure everything is alright I just think that he isn't sure whether to like us or not."i said and she smiled.

"Yeah that's probably it. We shouldn't worry"

Sky rested her head on my shoulder and she was ready to fall asleep.

"Let's go to sleep. You are tired I can see that. Come on lets go."i said and we both got up and headed towards the bedroom. She fell asleep right away but I stayed up a little longer so I could watch her sleep. God she was like an angel. Her light brown hair were hanging on he face so I reached over and pushed them back her ear. I smiled and laid next to her falling asleep with her image in my mind.

Sky's POV

As soon as I woke up I got dressed and wrote a note for Jeremy.

_'Morning Jerm! I went to my house to check on my parents and talk to my dad about yesterday. I also made you breakfast it's on the kitchen table._

_Be back soon.-S_

_P.S. Do not touch my cookies! LOL :p_

I left the not on the nightstand beside him and left. Soon enough I got to my house. My mom was the first one to wake up and she was socked to see me there. She ran over and hugged me as she had to see me in ages.

"Mom..can't...breathe."i said and she let go of me.

"Sorry sweetie I'm just happy to see you."

"Yeah I'm too mom but I came here today to talk to dad."

"Oh ok but he hasn't waken up yet so lets drink some coffee and talk Jeremy and you."she said and I laughed. Before I could answer the door from my parent's room opened and my dad came out.

"Morning dad."i said and he smiled. He was pleased to see me.

"Good morning to you too. How come you are here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."i said and he nodded.

"Come on lets go in your room."he said.

We went into my room. He sat on my armchair and I sat on my bed.

"So what did you wanted to talk to me about?"he asked.

"Well I wanted to know about yesterday because you seemed a little weird."

He looked at me and made a face.

"Everything is fine. I'm just not sure about the friends of yours."

"Oh dad they are great and they have helped me a lot so please ease up a little bit will you?"

"Ok but just for your own good please be careful."he said.

"Always am dad. Always am."i said and went over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Now I have to go to work. See you soon okay?"

"Yeah okay now go I don't want you to be late for work."

And with that I said goodbye to my mom and dad and hurried to go to work.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Sky's POV

A week after the new record was complete Jeremy went to the doctor to take his cast out. I went with we went back to his house I started packing my stuff. Jeremy walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting ready to go back home because now you can walk and my parents want me back."

He pouted and made puppy dog eyes. "Stay a little bit more..." he begged.

I gave him a sad face. "Sorry, I can't. I have been away from home too long and my parents missed me."

He helped me pack my stuff and offered to walk me home. I rang the doorbell but no one opened the door. So I took my keys out of my bag and unlocked the door.

"Mom? Dad?" I yelled as I got in. Nobody answered. They must be out for a walk, I thought to myself. I let Jeremy in and he helped put my clothes back to the closet. I was so exhausted that I collapsed onto my bed. Jeremy laid next to me.

Peter's POV

When I came back with my wife she went to our bedroom and fell asleep at once. I sat on the couch to watch TV and I saw Sky's keys on the table. Her pink all-star shoes were left behind the door. I also saw some black Nike sneakers which I assume that they belong to Jeremy.

"Sky, are you here?" I yelled so as she could hear me.

Jeremy's POV

My eyes grew wide when I heard Sky's dad calling her and so did Sky's. We jumped out of the bed. I went to hide into the closet wearing sheets. The last thing I saw was Sky wearing my multicolour shirt.

"Wait here, I'll get rid of my dad in a sec." she said, left the room and closed the door behind her. I could hear them talking.

"Is everything okay?" Sky's dad asked.

"Yeah Dad why?"

"I just wanted to check if you were back home...and...I think I saw Jeremy's sneakers next to your shoes..."

Peter's POV

Sky didn't give an answer and I was getting impatient. Then I heard a loud crashing noise. It was coming from Sky's bedroom so I went in to check what was going on. As soon as I got in I saw Jeremy on the floor. He was dressed in a white sheet. I was ready to go and grab him from the neck when Sky came in front of me.

"Please Dad, don't..." she begged.

I glared at Jeremy. "Get dressed and then get the hell out of here!" I screamed angrily, slammed the door and left.

Sky's POV

I was so embarrassed right now but I wouldn't let my dad ruin one of the best days of my life. Jeremy got dressed.

"I'll call you, I promise. And I'm sorry about what happened with your dad." Jeremy said, kissed me goodbye and left. I sighed deeply and decided to go and take a shower. I spend the rest of the day in my room thinking about what had happened today. It was a great day,me and Jeremy were truly commited right now. I just wish my dad will forget about it.

It was nine and I got my cell phone out to text Jeremy.

"_Hi babe. What are you doing?"_

"_Oh nothing just hanging out at my place with Tay. We are watching Fast 5. U?"_

"_That's nice. I'm in my room listening to Panic!At The Disco. Wish I was with you though."_

"_Yeah that would be awsome. How's your dad btw?"_

"_Haven't talked to him yet and trust me I don't want to :(''_

"_I know,it was very awkward."_

"_That's what I thought. Anyway I'm going to sleep I'm tired. Have fun and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love ya bb.3"_

"_Love you too sleep tight. 3"_

And with that I place my phone on the nightstand and went to sleep.

Jeremy's POV

I was supposed to be watching Fast 5 by my mind was somewhere else. I was thinking how lucky I was to have Sky and after today I felt like I found my other half. I really love her and I think that she is the one with whom I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life when the right time comes. She is the one.

I let my mind leave all those thoughts behind and i focused back to the movie. Well i tried to anyway.


	21. Chapter 21

21

One month later...

Sky's POV

I'm sitting in the bathroom floor crying my eyes out. I cannot believe this is happening. Why? Why do I have to go through this. As I'm crying I take a look at the pregnancy test that is placed next to me at the floor. How am I suppose to tell Jeremy or my parents? Oh God what am I going to do? What if I tell Jeremy and he breaks up with me? What if my parents get angry and kick me out of the house. Well the second part does not really count cause it's not their house but it''s not mine either. I get up hide the test and decide to take another one to be sure. I head to the drug store from which I took the first one.

"Hello how can I help you?"a young woman says. She is not the one from whom I bought the first test.

"Um...I would like a pregnancy test." She turn her back at me and reaches for a box. When she gives it to me I hesitate before I take it. After I pay her I leave the store and head back home.

I'm walking in circles impatiently waiting for the test to show a small plus or a small minus. I close my eyes,my heart pounding hard and fast. A minuet later I open them only to see what I feared the most. A small plus sign is appears on the test. Tears escape my eyes again and I feel my knees let go of me, I fall on the floor sobbing hard. A knock on the bathroom door is what makes me stand up and hid the test.

"Yeah?"

"Sweetie is everything alright?"

"I'm okay mom I'll be out in a sec."i say and wash my face.

I look at my reflection in mirror and take a deep breath.

When I'm back at my room I jump at the sound of Born for this. I look at the caller id and I see Jeremy's name. I'm not ready to talk to him so I turn it off and lay on my bed thinking of what I should do.

Jeremy's POV

I've been calling Sky the past hour but her phone is probably turned off. Why? Is she alright? What if something happened to her. I called Hayley,Taylor and Zac to see if they talked to her but no one had spoken to her. I'm really scared right now,gonna go to her house and see if she is there. As I'm about to leave my phone rings. I pick it up.

"Sky? Are you alright?"i ask worried.

"No I mean yes,i need to talk to you can I come over?"she asks and I can hear pain and hesitation in her voice.

"Sure I was about to come at your place anyway. Do you want me to come over?"

"No I'll be there in a minuet just wait for me."

"Okay bye love you."

"Bye"she says and hangs up. That's odd. I think to myself. She did not say I love you too back. She always says I love you back. Something is going on.

Sky's POV

While I'm walking down the streets I think of how will Jeremy react. A part of me says that he is gonna be happy but my fears overwhelm me and make me almost sure that he is going to be mad. When I get to his house I hesitate before I ring the doorbell. The door opens immediately and Jeremy appears infrond of me.

"Hey"he says and bends down to kiss me. I give him a quick kiss and walk inside. We sit down.

"Is everything okay?"he asks me with his voice full of worry.

"No actually I have to tell you something."  
>"What is it?"he asks and I can't look him in the eyes.<p>

"I just don't want you to be mad."i say still looking at the floor.

"I promise I won't just please tell me you are driving me crazy."he says and I finally find the courage to look him in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant."i whisper.

"Sorry what? I didn't hear you."

"I'm pregnant."i say more loud this time and I can see from his expression that he is shocked.

Jeremy's POV

I felt like a truck just ran over me. Sky is pregnant? I can't believe this.

"You're pregnant?"i ask only to make sure that I heard correctly.

"Yeah."she says. "I just found out and I really don't know what to do."

By that point she is crying. Although I'm shocked to death I hug he tight and whisper in her ear.

"Do not worry. I'm here for you whatever you decide to do. We can go to the doctor and make sure. I just don't want to see you sad. This baby is a great thing and its ours. We made this baby and I want you to know that I want you to keep it. I want to make a family with you because I love you Sky you are everything I have."i say and she looks at me her eyes red but a smile appears on her face.

"I love you too."she says and kisses me.

"Does anybody else know?"i ask and she signs no.

"I think we should make sure before telling our parents and everybody else."she says and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I agree although I'm sure that your dad will kill me when he finds out."i say and we both laugh.

"I made an appointment for today. Its actually I half an hour."

"Well what are we waiting for lets go."i say and we get ready to leave.

At the doctor...

I wait outside pacing up and down. I really hope that the tests were real. I want to have a baby with Sky and I want to marry her. As i'm thinking and pacing up and down the doctor calls me in.

"So doctor?"i ask really wanting to know.

"Mr Davis you and Sky are going to be parents in eight months. She is already one moth pregnant."the doctor says and I smile a big smile,kiss Sky and shake hands with the doctor.

"Thank you doctor,you really made my day."i say and hug Sky.

After we left the doctor we decided to tell the guys first and leave our parents for later. So we head towards Hayley's house.

"OMG!"she screams after we tell her the news.

"That's awsome."says Tay and give us both a hug.

Zac hifives us. "Nice going guys."

Out of the blue Hayley jumps infrond of us and give Sky a huge bare hug. "Oh my God I cannot believe I'm going to be aunt."she says and she lets go of Sky and gives me the same hug. We all laugh at her reaction and spent the rest of the day together talking about the future and if our baby is going to be a boy or a girl. I just hope that he or she will be healthy.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Peter's POV

Me and my wife are sitting on the couch in my daughter's house waiting for her. She said that she has something to tell us and that it is very important and that we should wait for her to come back from work. Now that she is back home she sits down opposite from us. She has a very serious face on and that's what makes me worry. She is a very happy person and when she puts on that serious face then something is wrong. While we are gazing at eachother the doorbell rings. Oh God it must be that boyfriend of hers. I don't know why but I still don't like him messing with my little girl. Okay I admit that he is a good boy and he is not some crazy maniac but still.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Pears."Jeremy said and shook my hand.

Kelly stood up and gave him a hug. She really likes him and she always tells me that I shouldn't treat him like I do because he loves our daughter and we should be proud of them that they have a relationship like that.

"So what did you guys wanted to tell us?"Kelly asked and Sky looked at Jeremy and then at me.

"Well we have to tell you something and I...um I just don't know how to tell you."she said. Oh no,no,no,no it can't be. Oh God not that I thought to myself.

"Sky? Please tell me you are not what I think you are."i said and looked at her. She could look at me,actually she couldn't look at anybody.

She finally looked at Jeremy and then at us.

"Yeah dad I think that you got it right. I'm one month pregnant."she said and I felt like someone slapped me hard.

I stared at her,i wanted to speak but the words didn't come out. Kelly though seemed to take it easy.

"Omg baby are you sure?"she asked Sky with a calm voice.

Sky nodded and started crying,Jeremy hugged her.

"Shh."he said and kissed her forehead. It was the first time I saw her calm down so quickly and that was when It really hit me. He was the one for her. He was the one that made her feel safe.

"Oh Sky."i said and signed her to come into my hug. I looked at her and Kelly.

"Can you please leave us alone for a little bit. I need to talk to Jeremy." I said and they left me and Jeremy to talk.

"Sir before you say anything I want to tell you that I'm going to be there for both Sky and baby. I want you to understand that I love her very much and that I want this baby too."he said and I nodded.

"I appreciate that and I know that my daughter loves you and she is scared right now but I can see she is happy. But I'm not sure how exactly you are going to find time for both Sky,the baby and your band? I'm sure that you are capable of a lot of things but I don't think that you will be able to do all of that and be good at both of them."i told him and he looked at me. He seemed to be thinking the things I just said.

"I understand and I'm ready to try. I actually feel that I could do both. I have the right to take breaks and when i'll have to go on tour I will bring Sky and the baby with me if they want to."

"We'll help too but for now the only thing that we can do is wait and help Sky with whatever she needs. I said and called the girls back in.

"Thank you dad." Sky told me.

"What can I do when you are the only child I have and I love you more than anything." I said and Sky smiled.

"Aw dad I love you too but we have to go and tell Jeremy's parents too. We think that it's the best thing to do."she said and soon enough they left and headed to Jeremy's parents house.

Jeremy's POV

"Well that went pretty good actually huh?"i said and Sky grind.

"Yeah, I didn't think it could go so good."she said and seemed so happy.

"You know what? I'm going to take you to my house so you could wait me there while i'll be talking to my parents. I don't want to make you go through that again and I think that I would be more right for me to tell my parents what do you think?"i ask her.

"Okay that's fine by me and to tell you the truth I'm a little bit tired."she said and I gave her a worried look.

"Are you okay?"i asked her.

"Yeah the doctor said that it is normal."she said and I relaxed a little bit. I drove her to my house and told her that I'd be back as soon as I could and that she could call me if she needed something. Then I left and went to tell my parents.

Sky's POV

I walked inside Jeremy's house and opened the fridge. Nothing but milk. I checked the cupboards too. Only cereal. God that body didn't have anything so I decided to go and take a nap. When I got to his bedroom I went to the full body mirror and raised my T-shirt a little it. I could see a small no,tiny bump in my stomach. I smiled. I couldn't believe that in eight months time I would be holding in my hands mine and Jeremy's child. I laid on the bed and fell asleep with the image of me holding a tiny baby and Jeremy

next to me smiling and looking at us.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Jeremy's POV

I was on the way back home from my parents house. I told them everything about Sky being pregnant and that the baby is mine. They took it pretty good actually the only thing that they told me was to take care of Sky and the baby and that they will help us too. That's why I love my parents. Anyway i'm driving back to my house. I try to hurry a little bit because I don't want to leave Sky alone especially now.

When I'm back I try to find Sky. She is sleeping in my bedroom and she looks like an angel. I decide not to wake her up as she needs sleep so I go into the living room and turn the TV on. Adverts are all over the TV so I turn it off.

God I don't know what to do. I'm bored and I really don't want to wake Sky up so I send a text to Tay.

"_Hey bro what's up?"_

"_Oh hey Jerm. Nothing just hanging out with Zac and Hayles you? How's Sky?"_

"_She's fine she is actually asleep and i'm bored but I don't want to wake her she need sleep now more than ever."_

"_Do you want us to come over and watch a movie or something? We'll be quiet I promise."_

"_Sure and when she wakes up we can all cook together but I don't have anything on the fridge can you guys go and shop some things? If you can't I understand I don't want to trouble you."_

"_No! That's fine we will go now and we will be at your place at seven ok?"_

"_Okay see ya then! BB :)"_

After I stopped texting Taylor I went into the bedroom to check on Sky. She was still asleep so I went to take a shower.

Sky's POV

I was waken up by the sound of water. Jeremy is back,i wonder how did it go with his parents. I get up and knock on his door.

"Jeremy you there?"i said and leaned to the wall.

The door opened and Jeremy came out with a towel over his waist his chest bare and hair shocking wet. He looked handsome.

"Hey there sleepy beauty how was your sleep?"he asked me and gave me a soft and sweet kiss on the lips.

"Mh it was wonderful but why don't you go and get dressed so you can tell me how it went with your parents."

"Sure go wait me in the kitchen I'll be there in a sec."he said and when I turned to leave he caught me arm and turned me back.

"Oh I forgot to tell you the guys are coming over in a while so we can all cook together and maybe watch a movie is that okay with you?"he asked.

"Yeah sure they are my friends too you know."i said and smiled. I went to the kitchen to wait for Jeremy after he let me go.

Soon enough he came in wearing his TWLOHA white t-shirt,black ripped skinny jeans and his black beanie. He sat down on the chair next to mine.

"So? What did your parents told you when you told them about me?"

"They told me that they are happy that I will be there for you and that they will try their best to be there for us. They also told me that they like you very much and they would like to see you again and meet your family too. I told them that we will see."Jeremy told me and I nodded.

"Okay thank God they took it well. I was really afraid that they would think I am trying to harm you and your career."i said and he gave me a sarcastic look. I laughed and puched him playfully on the shoulder.

While we were goofing around the doorbell rang and Jeremy went to open the door. The guys came in with plastic bags in their hands.

"Ready for some cooking?"Hayley asked and smiled a big smile.

"Yeah."we said with joy,threw our fists in the air and burst out laughing.

"Come on then."she said still laughing and we all started putting the ingredients in bowls and plates. Hayley and I boiled the water and threw the spaghetti in. Jeremy,Taylor and Zac were making the salad and helped us with the sauce. Half an hour later everything was ready and we sat down infrond of the TV with bowls in our hands and ate there while watching a bollywood movie Tay had picked. We though it would be fun to watch it cause I was something we weren't used to.

The movie was over two hours later and everybody was asleep except of me. So I curled over next to Jeremy and fell asleep in his arms.

In my dream I saw that I was in a hospital room with white walls and dark furniture. I was all alone. I began to worry and tried to remember what had happen when the door swung open and a doctor followed by two nurses came in. He looked at me and smiled apologetically. I didn't understand but when he came next to me I notice he was holding a baby in a white blanket. I glanced at the baby and saw that it was dead pale and did not move. My hear stopped beating. Was that my baby? Was it dead? Why? Then Jeremy came in with tears in his eyes.

"We lost it."he said and the I woke up.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Sky's POV

I was sweating from head to toe. It was the worst dream i've ever seen in my entire life. Jeremy must have notice me cause he woke up to and gave me a worried look.

"You ok?"he asked and put his hand around my shoulders.

"No."i said with a hurt voice. I was crying hard and loads of tears were coming out of my eyes. He hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"Shhh everything is going to be okay. Do you want to tell me about it?"he asked and gave him a small nod.

"I just saw that I was in the hospital all alone and then a doctor with two nurses came in and and gave me a dead baby. I wasn't sure if it was ours but then you came in and said that we lost it,that it was our baby."i said while crying. I couldn't relax I was so afraid that this dream was going to come true. I relaxed after a couple of minuets because Jeremy was still with me telling me that it wont come true. That he wont let it. I cannot describe how happy I am to have him in my life he is the best thing that has happened to me and it feels great that i'm going to begin a family with him although he hasn't asked me yet.

I tried to sleep again but I failed so I decided to go and make breakfast for everyone and Jeremy came to help me.

"So when is the FBR15 anniversary concert you will be giving in NYC?"i asked Jeremy while I was making pancakes.

"In three days."he said and yawned.

"So you have to pack because you will leave the day before the concert right?"i asked him and he looked at me.

"Actually WE have to pack cause you are coming with me."Jeremy said and came and hugged me from behind. I turned and looked at him with a surprised face.

"Really?"i said and continued staring at him with my eyes wide open.

"Yes really. You see I want you to be there for me at my last show of the year so will you come with me? If you want to stay home I understand."he said and I shook my head no.

"Oh no no no. I want to came pleeeeease."i said and gave him a big kiss.

"So it's settled then. Now please keep making breakfast cause our guests will wake up soon and I'm very,very hungry right now that I can eat everything that's in the fridge."he said and I laughed. Soon enough I was done with preparing the breakfast and that was when everybody else woke up. Zac and Taylor came in the kitchen and were fighting who will be the first one to be served. Hayley on the other hand was texting Chad and me and Jeremy were trying to calm down the boys.

After we were finished we all decided to go for a walk and then go to taco bell for lunch. As you can guess already it was Zac's idea and he was jumping up and down crying and begging us to go so we gave in. God that boy loves food more than anybody else. We drove all the way to the mall so Hayley and I could buy some new clothes and make up.

We were window shopping when my eyes fell on a store with baby clothes. I walked over there and stood still admiring all the clothes. There were some pretty little dresses and boy t-shirts and jeans that I immediately fell in love with. I completely forgot about the others until they came up to me. They dragged me away from the store telling me that it's still very early to look at these things and that we will be back when the right time comes. Hayley then grabbed my hand and walked in a store with rockish style clothes. I bought a plaid pair of skinny jeans like the ones Hayley has and a black t-shirt and a white oversized hoodie and white Dr Martens boots. Hayley bought skinny Jeans and a wide variety of t-shirts in a lot of colors. She said that she would make my black t-shirt a B.O.Y t-shirt like the one she has so we can wear the same clothes and act like twins. The boys waited for us but started getting impatient after we tried ten outfits. They made us leave and we all went t taco bell to eat.

Three days later...

I'm backstage at Paramore's concert for FBR15 anniversary. They are rocking it and the crowd has gone over the top wild. They are singing,dancing and jumping along the songs. They start to play The Only Exception but stop in the middle of the first verse.

"Wait wait."Hayley said.

"Something is wrong. I think Jeremy wants to say something."she said and looked at him.

"Yeah I want to call Sky on stage if that's alright with you guys."he said and everybody screamed. A security man pushed me on stage. I looked at the crowd and turned red. All those eyes looking at me. I rushed and went net to Jeremy who hugged me and they started playing the song again. I felt confused,why did Jeremy brought me up here?

My question was answered soon enough by Jeremy who in the middle of the song left his bass on the stage floor and knelt in frond of me. Everybody was screaming again at Jeremy who took out a ring out of his pocket. I was shocked. I couldn't believe what was happening,i didn't even notice Hayley who gave Jeremy and me a mic with a huge smile on her face.

"Sky will you do me the honor to be my wife?"he asked and I tried to speak but the words did not come out of my mouth.

"Yes."i said while I was crying. He sat up and I gave him a big and long kiss. Everybody from the band came and hugged us and the crowd was screaming at the top of their lungs. They were chearing and yelling our names. I couldn't believe that I was now engaged and I was going to get married to the father of my baby and the love of my life.

After the show Hayley and the others were so happy that they took us out to celebrate. Me and Jeremy were hugging and kissing all the time. He told me that he had asked my dad's permission when we told them I was pregnant and that he agreed to let me marry him. He also said that he wanted to purpose to me before I told him about the baby but he wanted it to be special so he waited and that's why he asked me on stage because he wanted to make it right so we could look back when we are older and remember the day that we got engaged infrond of lots of people. My life seriously can't get any better.

**A/N: I just started school today so I wont be able to post as regular as I am now. I promise I will try my best so I can post as fast as I can. Thank you enjoy and review. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

25

Sky's POV

I still can't believe what happened last night. It feels like i'm dreaming and i'm going to wake up any moment now. It never crossed my mind that I was going to move to Franklin,be in a relationship with a famous bassist then I would get pregnant and finally I would get married to him.

Well technically we are not married yet but it is going to happen after Jeremy purposed to me last night infront of their fans,onstage. Today I was going to meet with Hayley and have a talk with her. Me and Jeremy had decided last night that the wedding was going to be in two months so I had to start preparing it. Hayley is going to be my maid of honor,i was going to ask her today when we would meet.

I got out of the bed and then I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Oh I forgot to mention that from now on I will be living with Jeremy. Later today I am going to pick my stuff from my house. I went through a lot to let my parents let me and when I say my parents I mean my dad cause mom did not have a problem. Anyway I made two french toast,ate mine,left a note for Jeremy and left. I took the car because I was feeling kinda tired. When I was finally at Hayley's house I rang the doorbell.

"Hey Sky come in."Hayley said when she opened the door. She was wearing her sweat pants and a large man's T-shirt. Probably Chad's. We went down to her basement with two cups of hot chocolate in our hands.

"So what feels to be engaged?"she asked.

"It's practically no difference but it feels great to live in a peaceful house with no crazy parents over your head."

"Yeah I know,i have been through that too but mine used to fight all the time and then they broke up. So you are lucky that they are happy and together."Hayley said and I nodded. I knew she was right and that's why I'm sure that I will probably spent most of my time with my mom. She is the one who will help me with the baby before and after he or she is born.

"Anyway I wanted to ask you if you want to be my maid of honor? Only if you want to."i said and made an innocent face. Her face lit up and a huge smile crossed her face. She started jumping up and down all around the room and she was kissing and hugging me.

"So yes or no?"i asked and looked at her and she gave me an are you serious look.

"Are you kidding? Absolutely yes!"she said and gave me a hug.

"Oh I also want you to help me with the wedding plans starting right now."

"Okay bring it on!"

Jeremy's POV

When I woke up I saw that Sky was not next to me. I went into the kitchen and saw a not on the fridge.

"_I went over to Hayles there is breakfast on the table._

_Love ya._

_-Sky."_

I smiled and put the note on the table next to my toast. Yum! That girl is the best cook in the entire world. After I was finished I called Tay and invited him over with Zac to play xbox. I couldn't believe that I was now with Sky and I actually was engaged with her and waiting for our baby.

When the guys came we had loads of fun. We were goofing around and playing guitar hero and many other games,talked about our new tour that was coming and my wedding which was also coming. They were pretty happy about me. They actually thought that I wasn't going to purpose to her.

"Where is Sky by the way?"Zac asked and dig his hand in the bowl which was full with popcorns.

"She is with Hayley and they are talking about the wedding plans."

"Isn't it a little early?"Tay asked while playing basketball on wii.

"No,these things take loads of time and we have to hurry. I want it to be the wedding of her dreams. Do you know that in two months her belly is going to show? She will be so beautiful."i said and made a dreamy face. Both Zac and Taylor came infront of me and snapped their fingers. We started laughing and kept on playing.

Days later Hayley and Sky went over to order the wedding invitations. Hayley was dragging Sky from store to store to pick up clothes and make up and all kind of things. Sky thought that it was early for that but Hayley kept on going. She had to stop when Sky was tired and hungry. They went to eat pizza and and then went back to Hayleys basement where they met up with the guys and had a sleepover. They watched two movies and Zac ate all the food before anybody else could eat something. He only let Sky grab some popcorn,a corndog and some tacos. The day passed and everybody fell asleep waiting for better things to come.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Sky's POV

One month had passed and I was now 2 months pregnant. Today me and Jeremy are going to the doctor to see the baby for the first time because it was last month that I found out I was pregnant and I just took some tests. So today I was going to see how the baby inside me looked like. The doctor said that it will be very small and that we wont be able to see if it is a boy or a girl. Jeremy was really nervous but happy at the same time. The past month he has been acting like my dad. He is very overprotective with everything that I do and eat. He says that he want to protect me and the baby. Although I find it both sweet and caring he sometimes gets on my nerves but I can't stay mad at him for too long.

When I told Hayley how Jeremy has been acting she told me that this shows us what kind of dad he would be. That he will love us and protect us both even after his death. I really hope so cause even though my dad has helped me and my mom by working and giving us money he wasn't there for me when I needed him and he stopped loving my mom and spent most of his day after work in bars and gambling. Then her decided to leave me and my mom when I was fourteen and my mom was jobless. We spent very difficult years but thankfully my mom met Peter who although he is not my birth dad I love him more than anyone else and he loves me too. Nobody knows that he is not my real father,not ever Jeremy but I plan on telling him about it. Peter took me under his wing and loved me like I was his own daughter but the most thing was that he love my mom and he was kind and loving towards her. I want Jeremy to be a father like Peter and not my real one.

I took a deep breath and walked inside the doctors office with Jeremy holding his hand tight. I just wanted my baby to be alright and healthy. My bump was showing a little only because I was skinny before I got pregnant and now I have gained five pounds. The doctor says that it is normal and that I will gain more in the future. After the doctor tells me so I lay on the medical bed and a nurse lifts my t-shirt so that my belly is showing. She put a gold gelly like liquid in my belly and the doctor stars to scan making it spread all around. He signs us to look at the screen and that's when we see it. A tiny figure of a tiny baby. It is so small that you can hardly see his fingers and all. Tears run down my eyes us I glance at Jeremy and I can see that he also has watery eyes. We smile at eachother and he kisses my cheek. We look back at the screen with huge smiles on. The doctor explains that the baby is fine but we have to check on it every month to be sure and that we will be able to see the sex of the baby in the upcoming months.

We leave the office after we have our pictures and cds of the sound of his or hers tiny heart. On the way back Jeremy and me can't stop talking about seeing it for the first time. Jeremy told me that he is very happy and that he cannot wait until we get to hold the baby in our hands. While still on the road we decided that when we would get home we would pick out names even though we don't know what it is yet. But before all that we go to my house to show my parents the photos and tell them all about what happened today.

When we got both mom and dad were acting like crazy people. Dad was looking at the photos almost crying and my mom was rubbing my belly and talking to the baby.

"I am so proud of you Sky."said my dad and gave me a hug. That's when I broke down and started crying like a little baby. Obviously mom and dad understood what happened and we family hugged. Jeremy was clueless and was looking at me trying to understand. We stayed there for half an hour but then left because I was physically and medically excusted.

As soon as we went back,before I could even sit down Jeremy spoke.

"Why did you cry like that back with your parents?"he asked obviously wanting to know the truth.

"Well I thing it time you knew."i said and looked at him. He sat next to me and put a hand around my shoulders.

"You see Peter is not my real dad."i said and he looked even more confused.

"What do you mean he not your real dad?'he asked.

"My real dad left me and my mom when I was fourteen. He said that he didn't want to spent the rest of his life with us and that he wanted freedom when the only thing he did apart from working was going out. Me and my mom spent difficult years cause my mom was jobless at the time. Thankfully Peter came to our live like a hero. He was more a father to my than anybody else. He loved me and took me under his wing when my real dad didn't give a damn about me."i said and was crying again. Jeremy was shocked but seemed to understand. That's why I love him so much.

"I want you to promise me that you will be like Peter to our baby and not like my real dad was."i said and he looked me in the eyes.

"I promise you that I will be nothing like your real dad and I will try to be even better that Peter."he said and we fell asleep like that in eachothers hands.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Sky's POV

I'm walking around the mall with Hayley looking at both baby and pregnancy clothes. My baby bump is not showing quite a lot actually and I can tell you that I like it very much because when I will wear my weeding dress it wont look like I have eaten the whole world. We decide to go into one more last store before we go to eat. There while we are looking at some baby clothes a shop assistance comes up to us.

"Can I help you?"she asks and when I look at her a wave of shock runs down my spine. It can't be. Please God tell me this is not Nichole. But as much as I want her not to be Nichole I can't ignore the truth. Here,infront of my is the woman that made my life in high school a total hell. I try to say no and make her go but she is faster than me.

"Sky?...Sky Pears?"she says with a mock in her voice like she did when we were going to high school. I flinch and look at her.

"Nichole." say and look down. Hayley seems to notice what is going on.

"You two know eachother?"she asks me and I nod.

"Sadly yes."Nichole says and I stare at her. She is exactly the same. Hayley saves me with saying that we have to go and we leave the store. Once we were out I sighed hard.

"Who was she?"Hayley asked.

"She is the girl that made my life a burning hell actually. I really hate her. She was one of the biggest bullies out there when we were teens. She used to make fun of my weight,hair and clothes. She also was acting like she could do it all better than anybody else."i said and shook my head. Hayley looked at me and made a sad face.

"Sorry. But lets forget about her and go eat something. I'm starving and we have to talk about the wedding which is in a week."she said and smiled. We walked into Taco Bell and I sat at a table as Hayles went to order.

"So when are you going to try your dress?"she asked me as soon as she got back.

"In two days. Will you come with me?"i asked her and took my tacos. This pregnancy thing makes you so hungry. I eat all the time and I have gained a lot of weight.

"Sure I can't wait to see it. I bet you will look stunning and Jeremy will be shaking when he sees you."

"Hope so. I really cannot wait till I get to be officially Mrs Davis."

"Wow! It really suits you."Hayley said with a grin.

We ate and talked about all the details. I have to admit that after all that is happening right now it feels great to have a girl time and be able to talk to someone about girly things like make up,clothes and wedding plans.

After we left the mall Hayley took us back home so us we could hang out with the guys and play some games,watch movies and maybe cook together again. Though when we got there I was feeling so exhausted that I excused myself and went inside to take a nap.

Jeremy's POV

I was with the guys and Hayley playing X-BOX. Sky had gone inside to take a nap as she was tired from the mall trip with Hayles this morning. Now that she is pregnant she is very fragile and gets tired a lot. I like that I have to take care of her and our baby that is inside her.

Days had passed and it was the day before the wedding. Sky was in her house with Hayley,her mom and some old and new friends. She was getting ready and I was at my house getting ready with the guys help. Taylor, Zac, Josh and Chad were with me and we were watching movies and played some video games. It was like a bachelor party. Well kind of anyway.

Sky's POV

Here at my place I was hanging out with Hayley,her sister Erica,my mom and Georgia my cousin who came from England just for my wedding. She is a writer and she helps me write my own book which I hope that I get to publish it one day. Right now we are having our nails done by a professional who also got us face products that we could use. It felt like the perfect sleepover although it wasn't. My mom asked me how I felt that in a few hours I was going to marry the man of my life. I told her that it felt like a dream,like the one I had when I first met Jeremy. I was dreaming of him and me getting married and when I was to say I do I woke up. But this wasn't a dream. This time it was real and that's why I couldn't believe it. Anyway we all went to sleep early because we wanted to look fresh in the morning. Hayley was going to be my maid of honor and Georgia and Erica were going to be my bridemaids. I just want the fucking time to come already.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Sky's POV

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is Hayley, Georgia, Erica and my mom in front of me. My mom is crying and everybody else has a huge smile on their faces.

"It's time to get ready!" Hayley says and I immediately start shaking from my nerves. I jumped out of my bed and ran towards the bathroom to to brush my teeth and take a bath. Some professionals started doing my make up and hair. After they were done with me they started doing the others too. I was so nervous that my stomach hurt and I got more nervous because I didn't want anything to happen to the baby. My mom took me away from all the others so that we could talk.

"Sky you have to relax. It's not healthy for you and the baby. Do you hear me?"

"Yes mom. I know I have to relax but come on. It's my wedding and you know how a girl feels that day."

"I know but my wedding was another story. Your dad was my hero after what happened to my first wedding."my mom said and I gave her a sad face.

"Yeah I know mom. I was there remember? I really can't wait until dad walks me down the aisle."

"Oh he will be so proud of you though you are not your his real daughter. He really loves you,you know."my mom said and I was about to cry but stopped so us not to ruin my make up.

"I love him too and you both know that. He is my father figure and he was the one who was there for me when my real dad wasn't."i said.

"I know sweetheart now go and get beautiful for your soon to be husband.

Jeremy's POV

I'm at my place getting ready. I am so nervous that I can't stop moving up and down. Taylor and Zac have been telling me to stop but as much as I want to I cannot do that. I'm getting married in a little bit with the most beautiful and clever girl in the world who is having my baby soon.

The guys were ready and It was time for me to leave. We got in the car and drove away to the church.

After some minuets the opened and my beautiful girl who looked like an angel walked down the aisle with her dad by her side and followed by Hayley,Georgia and Erica. I could see a smile on her face and that brought me a smile to my face. When she came by my side I took her hand and whispered "I love you" . Tears escaped her eyes and that made me smile. I knew she was as happy as I was.

Sky's POV

I couldn't control my tears. I was even crying while the priest was talking. Next to me Jeremy was looking at me and squeezed my hand so as to stop crying. I wanted to tell him that my tears were tears of happiness and that this was the best day of my life but I was interrupted by the priest who said.

"Do you Skylar Pears take Jeremy Clayton Davis to be your husband?"

"I do"i said and looked at Jeremy with a big smile on my face.

"Do you Jeremy Clayton Davis take Skylar Pears to be your wife?"the priest asked Jeremy.

"I do"he said and more tears escaped my eyes.

"I now pronounce you Husband and wife for as long you both shall live. You may now kiss the bride."he said and Jeremy kissed me. The kiss was so full of love and joy that I almost didn't notice our guests who were clapping. I looked at where my parents were and I smiled at my mom who was crying hysterically and at my dad who was trying to calm her down. I could still see that he was proud of me and that made me even more happy. I also saw Jeremy's parents who were also very happy and his mom was crying too.

After we left the church we got in Jeremy's car which was sprayed JUST MARRIED all over and headed towards our house where the ceremony would be held. The others came after us. Everyone sat down at the tables which had their names on and music started playing. Hayley Taylor and Zac got onstage and started playing 'the only exception'. This was our first dance as a couple and I can tell you that this was the best song for us to dance as our first dance because Jeremy is the one that made me believe in love again after what had happened with my mom and real dad when I was younger. Both me and Jeremy hope that we will stay like this forever.

After our first dance all of our guests got up and started dancing. They all seemed to be having fun and that pleased me. Slow songs or dancing songs that didn't bother they danced it all but my parents were the ones who couldn't stop. Justin was dancing with Georgia. They have been flirting all night and because I know Georgia very well I can tell you for sure that she has a huge crush on him and Justin seems to like her too. Pour Taylor is all alone! Thankfully Erica is dancing with him and Hayley was dancing with Chad. Everything seemed to be normal and the time when me and Jeremy were to cut the cake came and everybody went back to their sits. We took the knife and cut a piece of cake. Then he took a spoon and fed me.

"So is it good?"he asked and grinned.

"Oh you are about to find out sir."i said and fed him back.

The night continued like this and after some hours almost everyone had left. The only ones who were still with us were our parents,Taylor,Hayley,Justin,Georgia,Erica,Zac and Chad which were about to leave too. The ones that left first were Chad and Hayles who took Erica and Zac with them and were followed by Taylor, Justin and Georgia.

And now we were finally alone.

"Thank God we are alone now. I mean I love them all but we need a little privacy. After all we are a just married couple."Jeremy said and winked at me.

"But you forget that we are having a baby love."i said and laughed.

"Oh really?"he said and came over to me and hugged me.

"This was the best day of my life Sky and did I tell you that you are looking like an angel today?"he asked and I smiled.

"You don't look bad yourself."i said and went inside to change into my new nightgown. Don't think it was something over sexy or anything but it was so cute and baby pink. After all I was expecting a baby!

Next Morning...

I was waken up by a yummy smell. It smelled like croissant with hot chocolate and butter biscuits. My favorite! Jeremy had brought me breakfast in bed.

"Aww that's so sweet.!"i said and gave him a light kiss.

"Anything for my wife."he said and I met at the sound of those words.

"Thank you hairy faced husband."i said and that made him laugh. We ate and stayed there all morning talking,kissing then talking and kissing again. But Jerm had to go over and meet with the guys and their band manager. I know that it is the first day after we got married but he had to so I decided to call Georgia to come over so we could talk.

"So what happened between you and Justin last night?"i asked with a teasing voice. She blushed so hard that her face was like a really red tomato.

"Well we talked and then he took me back to your place and we talked a little bit more and then...he um...eh asked me on a date."she said and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I am so happy for ya Georgi."i said and gave her a hug. I knew how happy she was cause she seemed to like him the first time she saw him.

"Thanks."she said.

"We will go out tonight at eight."

"OMG we have to find you something good to wear."i said and jumped out of the couch,grabbed her by the hand and run into Jeremy's and mine walk-in closet.

We stayed there for hours trying to find her her perfect outfit and at the end she was looking so gorgeous that Justin could easily pass out when he saw her.

"Thank you dummy "she said and hugged me.

"Yeah,yeah anyway go now cause I want to cook to Jeremy and he will be back in one and half hour ok?"i said and playfully pushed her out the door. She laughed and hugged me goodbye and left.

God my cousin and me were always hugging hehe. Now I have to cook or i'm gonna be dead. I thought to my self and closed the door and went inside.


	29. Chapter 29

**In this chapter my lovable cousin who is like a sister to me Georgia helped me alot. Thank you sis 3**

29

Sky's POV

We're at the airport waiting for our flight to arrive and I'm so excited about our honeymoon! I still can't believe that I'm married to Jeremy!

"Come on baby, our flight is about to arrive in 5 min!" Jeremy said and when I was ready to carry my suitcases he said "Don't." and carried my suitcases. How sweet!

"Thank you Jeremy, your so sweet..." I said and kissed him. He kissed me back.

Ten min later we found ourselves sitting in the plane and I have to admit that the seats are so comfortable! But the problem is that I'm afraid of heights. That's why I always travel by ship or train.

"Sky? Are you ok love?" It was Jeremy.

"Eh..yeah..." I bet I looked too frightened.

"Sure?"

"I don't know...I'm just afraid of heights..."

"Don't worry baby, you'll be okay." he said and gave me a hug. I kissed him one more time.

"Sky, wake up love! We're in Hawaii!" I heard a man's voice. Then someone kissed my forehead and yeah, it's Jeremy.

"Eh?"

"We're in Hawaii, we just arrived."

I looked around and realized I was sleeping during the whole flight. And he said we're in Hawaii? Oh yeah. I let him choose our honeymoon destination cause he wanted to make me a surprise. And his surprises are always awesome!

By the time I saw the hotel my mouth dropped open. It wasn't exactly a hotel, there were around twenty bungalows in front of the sea and they were made of wood!

"You made a great choice!" I said and kissed Jeremy.

"I'm glad you liked it Sky!"

A dark woman around twenty showed us the bungalow in which we will stay the next two weeks. The kitchen and something like living room are downstairs, the bedroom and bathroom are upstairs. It's so beautiful in here that I don't think I wanna go back to USA.

Jeremy took me in his arms and walked upstairs. Then we walked out in the balcony.

"Oh God, the view is breathtaking!" I said.

"Yeah, but not so breathtaking as you!" Jeremy said and kissed me.

"I love you..." I said and kissed him back.

"I love you more..." he said.

Twenty min later everything in the bungalow was ok, I mean, we have already unpacked our suitcases and put our stuff in order. So we decided to put our swimwear on and go to the beach, which will be great too, that's for sure!

I wore my light pink bikini and a min later Jeremy was ready. He looked so hot in his bright blue swim trunks..! But I feel somehow uncomfortable cause I'm six months pregnant and I've gained some kilos. I still can't believe that Jeremy and I got married two months ago!

"Did you change your mind about going for a swim?" I asked him.

"Nah..." He looked into my eyes. "Why? What happened?"

"I-I just don't-"

"Oh, come on now! You look beautiful!" he said and I think I must have blushed a bit.

"But I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Just look at you! I mean, your so handsome that when we will reach the beach every girl will check you out and-"

He hugged me. "Don't worry. Your the one I love and you know that." he said and kissed me. "Then I should think that all guys will check you out."

"No way! Look at me, I'm six months pregnant, who would check me out?"

"Everyone. Cause your beautiful Sky."

I kissed him with all my love. "So..."

"So we will got to the beach!" he said excitedly and grabbed the stuff we needed, like towels and sunscreen. I wore my sunglasses and we started walking towards the beach which is only a min away.

"Isn't it great?" I asked and Jeremy nodded.

The water is so warm and clean that you think your in your full of water bathtub at a cold winter day. That is a great feeling. But I couldn't get in...It's a pity...

I sat down on Jeremy's yellow towel and put on sunscreen. I almost forgot that my cell phone is turned off so I turned it on. I had ten missed calls from Georgia! In fact, I told her to call me cause I'm so curious top learn how was her date with Justin. They have dated so many times before but I have a good feeling about this one.

"She lives in a fairytale

somewhere too far for us-"

It's my ring tone and Georgia is calling me one more time.

"Hey G! How are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm doing great! You? How's Hawaii?" she asked curiously.

"Hawaii is sooooo great! Now tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Oh, just tell me!"

"Okay..." She didn't talk for a min.

"JUSTIN AND I ARE TOGETHER!" she screamed happily and I screamed with her too.

"Way to go Georgia! I want to hear details!"

"Okay...eh..."

"Just tell me, I want so much to learn!"

"Ok. We went for ice cream and then to the funfair! And then..."

I bet she blushed.

"Then?"

"Well, he took me back home and I told him that I have a great time with him and then...HE KISSED ME!"

"WHAAAAAAAT? That's awesome I'm so happy for you!"

"And it's not only that..."

"I'm so curious to learn what happened after you kiss..."

"Okay...He told me that he's in love with me and before he could finish I kissed him back! Then I told him my feelings for him and he asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Well done! You two are such a great couple!"

"Sorry but I must go now. Justin and I will go to the cinema!"

"Okay, have fun!" I said and she hung up. I knew that this would happen someday!

A guy came close to me. "Hey baby, what's your name?" he said.

I wanna slap him. No, I wanna slap him and kick his ass. No, better than this, I wanna slap him and call Jeremy who is going to kill him.

Before I could tell anything Jeremy was standing in front of him. "Stay away from my wife you freak or I'm going to kill you!"

He almost left running and I giggled.

"Did he do something to you?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay."

We didn't think about him anymore and spent the next days happily.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jeremy's POV

My heart was beating furiously and I was ready to go mad! We were in an ambulance and when I say "we" I mean Sky and me. You see,she was walking towards the living room where I was watching TV and all of a sudden she fell on the floor,her eyes closed. I got panicked,grabbed my phone and called an ambulance. Thankfully they came soon enough and we rushed at the hospital. The whole way I was holding her hand praying for both the love of my life and our baby. I swear that if something happens to them I won't be able to even live.

When we got to the hospital they took her away from me and into the _emergency_ room leaving me behind to wait. I called her parents and the guys. Her parents were the first to arrive with her cousin Georgia and her now boyfriend Justin. I told them what had happened. Her mom started crying uncontrollably and Sky's dad took her in his arms. Georgia and Justin were shocked but sat down and waited.

I was walking up and down and couldn't get my mind off awful thoughts. It was only when the doctor came out that everything were erased from my mind.

"Sky Pears Davis?"he said out loud and we all turned and looked at him.

"That's us. I'm her husband."i said barely having the strength to ask the doctor ,feeling apprehensive.

"Well,she as you know fell but what you don't know is that she was having a hard time breathing due to a problem with her lungs. Her condition is stable but we will keep her for three days just to make sure that everything is fine and nothing will affect hers and the baby's health."the doctor said and his words calmed me a little bit.

"So she is alright. Both her and the baby?"i asked not sure I heard correctly.

"Yeah they are both fine and you can also go and see them if you'd like to."

"Oh yes please!"i said and the doctor led me to her room after I talked with everyone to make sure if I could go first.

The moment I saw her smiling at me like nothing had happened but with tired eyes,i melt. I was so happy that I saw she was okay that I had a goofy grin on my face and that made her laugh.

"God it feels great to hear you are fine. You almost killed me there you know."i said and gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I got scared too you know but we have to grateful that both the baby and me are okay."she said and I smiled."

"Oh and did I tell you?"she asked me with a like-a-happy-child-who-got-an-ice-cream voice.

"What?"i laughed at her and she smiled a big smile.

"We get to learn the sex of the baby today!"With that I felt completely happy. I was curious to see if it was a boy or a girl. I would like it to be a girl though. A small little version of Sky.

"When do we get to see?"i asked,my voice couldn't sound happier.

"In a little the doctor will come and we will see."she said clapping her hands.

We spent the rest of the hour with the guys and Sky's family who came to see Sky. We also told them the good news and they were very keen on finding out. They weren't able to stay for long though on the grounds that Sky had to rest before the doctor came.

After an hour of waiting the doctor finally came.

"So,you ready to find out?"he asked and we both smiled and clapped our hands in the same time. He laughed and shook his head.

"You are a great couple you know."he said and we thanked him.

"So here look at this. See this part. This part tells us that the baby you are waiting for is definitely a girl."As soon as he said that I jumped up and started screaming forgetting that I am in a hospital.

"Are you sure doctor?"Sky asked and he nodded. That made her smile and laugh at me.

"Now Mr Davis I see that you are very happy but please calm down because this is a hospital."he told me and left us alone after he asked us of we needed anything else.

"I cannot believe its a girl."Sky said and rested her head back on her pillow.

"Me neither. I mean I wanted it to be a girl and I was shocked when we found out. I'm really happy though."i said and laid next to her falling asleep together after a very horrifying but very happy at the end.

Only three months until I get to hold my daughter and see her tiny figure. I really hope she will look like Sky but I would love her to have my eyes though. It doesn't really matter if she looks like me or Sky. What maters is that she is healthy and has a great life without too many sad moments.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Sky's POV

I seriously cannot believe that I've been pregnant for nine months. Our baby girl is going to be in my arms one of these days. Jeremy has been overreacting a lot lately and he has been working on her room all day long. Even now that we are supposed to be asleep he is in her room putting the last things into their right place.

"Come on Jerm it's late and i'm tired."i told him and placed my hands on the back of his neck giving him a massage.

"Hhm i'm almost done here I just need a couple of minuets okay? You go and i'll be right there with you."he said,turned around and gave me a kiss while rubbing my belly.

"Don't be long."i said and walked out of the baby room and into ours. It takes me a while to change into my pajamas on the grounds that my belly has grown a lot. Before I got pregnant I was weighting 48-50 kilos and now I have gained 13 kilos. Thankfully the doctor said that I will probably loose some of them if not all of them.

I got into my walk-in closet to wear a new pair of PJ's and-

"Jeremy!" I tried to call his name but the pain was so strong that I couldn't do anything. I fell down on the floor crying from the pain and thankfully a minuet later Jeremy came in and tried to remain calm. He immediately called an ambulance. I was crying the whole way to the hospital and Jeremy's hand had turned purple on the grounds that I was holding it hard. Try to imagine how it will look like when we will be in the room where i'm gonna give birth!

When we got to the hospital the pain was getting bigger and bigger. I was indeed scared of what was going to happen next,I mean I was dieing to hold my little girl in my hands don't get me wrong but I swear I haven't been more scared in my life before.

My doctor came in.

"Well Sky I don't want to shock you but I think you know that it's time."

"Ok"i whispered cause I was in a lot of pain!

They rolled my bed into a room in which I was supposed to give birth. At first Jeremy wasn't with me. I assumed that he was getting ready,you know put this funny green outfit and hat that everyone who come in the room must wear. And I was right because a few minuets later the door opened and two nurses came in along with Jeremy. I was so happy to see him but I was distracted by the sharp pain that I felt.

"It's coming"i said and Jeremy rushed next to me to hold my hand.

"Now Sky I want you to push okay and when I tell you 'now' you are going to push as hard as you can okay?"

"Yes"

"Now push"

The doctor told me and I stared pushing while holding Jeremy's hand.

"AAAA"i screamed the pain was unbelievable.

"Push again"

"AAAAAA"

"Okay now we are on a good way I see the head so please push harder."he said and I did so.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA more?"i asked sweat running down my face and Jeremy looking at me.

"Come on babe one more push for me."he said.

"God I hate you for this"i said and gave a very big push. Then I heard it! Her cry,her beautiful cry. I started crying too but this time my tears were tears of joy.

The doctor and nurses took her to see if she was okay and then gave her to me.

When I first looked at her I couldn't believe how little she was. I looked up at Jeremy,he had a huge smile on his face that reached his ears.

"She is so beautiful"he said and kissed me and our little girl on the head.

A nurse came in and smiled.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I have to know what you have decided to name her?"she asked us and we looked at eachother. Jeremy nodded and I smiled a big smile then turned to the nurse.

"Katelynn Kathryn Davis." I smiled at how her name sounded. Like ringing bells in a nice summer day.

"Very nice choice on name."the nurse said and left the room.

"This day cannot get any better."Jeremy told me and sat next to me.

I handed him our daughter carefully.

"I love her name but I thing i'm gonna call her Kat for short he said and I laughed.

"I'm sure she will like that more cause even though she is so young I can see that she will look like you."i said.

"Hope she doesn't get my nose though.". I laughed.

"I find your nose pretty cute."i said and he smiled.

"That's why I love ya."

And right there,at that moment Kat fell asleep leaving us to take care of her and not only for now but her whole live. Even after we die we will have to look after her.

Katelynn Kathryn Davis and Jeremy Davis are the reasons for me to fight and be strong at whatever come in our way and don't be apprehensive of what will come!

**A/N: Now this is the chapter before the last and I have to tell you that I would like to keep writhing but I feel like this is the right place and time to leave Sky and Jeremy and their little girl. Now you have to know and don't mistake me that this is not the final chapter, the next one will be...**

**Please Review :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Two and a half years later...

Sky's POV

"Kat, baby, wake up..." I said and tried to wake up our two-year old daughter Kat.

"Aw mommy I don't wonna wake up"she said in her baby voice.

"But honey we have to get you ready for uncle's Justin's and aunt's Georgia's wedding. Don't you want to put on your dress and have mommy do your hair?"i asked her and her gray-blue eyes grew wide open.

"Really momma? Do I get to wear my dress?"she asked with a puzzled voice.

"Sure,now lets get you ready okay?"

"Kay!"

Now you may be wondering how can she speak so well when she is only two and a half years old? Well I don't know but she sure is a pretty smart girl like her daddy!

Anyway Kat got out off her princess like bed and took me by the hand towards the bathroom where Jeremy was waiting for us.

"Oh I cannot believe this! Is this my princess that just walked in?"Jeremy said with a playful voice and Kat giggled. She ran over to Jeremy,he picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Come on you guys we have to get ready or we are going to be late and aunt Georgia is going to be sad."i said and Kat gave me a shocked face.

"Oh no mommy I don't want auntie G to be sad I want her happy."Kat said and ordered her dad to get her down so I could dress her up and do her hair.

After Kat was ready we got into Jeremy's car so as we wouldn't be late for the wedding. This day is Georgia's big day and we have to be there for here. If we are late she is going to kill me and Jeremy. She and Justin are a great couple and when we found out that they got engaged we were all very happy. Well all except Taylor who was the only bachelor in the group and we had to find him someone too. Everyone tried to set him up on a date but he did not like any of the girls until he met Victoria a beautiful girl who worked at the guitar shop where Taylor went to buy a new guitar for himself. It was love at first sight as Tay said. I have to admit that when I met here I could see why Tay had fallen in love with her. She was as tall as he was with blond hair and blue eyes but apart from that she was also very kind and friendly like Taylor was and you could see that they were made for each other. They have been together for three months now and I haven't seen Tay happier before. I think that they are going to last,well I hope they do.

When we arrived at the church everyone was there. Hayley with Chad,Taylor with Victoria the Yorks and all of our friends and family. Jeremy went to talk with Hayley and Taylor and Kat followed him. That's when I walked up to where Justin was looking nervous.

"Don't be nervous,i'm pretty sure that she will come and she won't let you standing here all alone."i said and Justin turned and looked at me.

"You think so?"he asked and I smiled.

"Of course I do. I mean she is my cousin and we've been together since she was born and I can promise you that you are the only man that she has ever love and cared for so much."I said then patted his shoulder and left walking to where my husband and my beautiful daughter were waiting for me.

It took fifteen more minuets until Georgia's car arrived with her inside. Everybody took their seats as G was getting out of the car. She looked gorgeous in that white strapless with a long tale wedding dress. Her dark blond hair were down and reached her lower back. I have to admit that I haven't seen her looking so beautiful before. While she was walking down the aisle I looked at Justin who had a big smile on but he was still shaking from his nervousness. I shook my head and giggled. As soon as Georgia was by his side he stopped shaking and looked rather relaxed. The priest came in and the wedding started.

Later on when the 'I do' part came tears were running down my cheeks. Georgia was like a sister to me and I was very happy for her. When we were younger we always said that we would find a man that will love us and we will be at each others wedding unless something bad had happened. It feels great that we both did what we used to say when we were kids.

Georgia's POV

This was definitely the best day of my life. I couldn't believe I was now married to Justin. When I first met him I thought that he wouldn't notice me. I mean that I was nobody when he was famous and in a rock band with a more famous brother. Falling in love was the easy part for me but admitting it was a big challenge. When I did so I couldn't believe that he felt the same way as I did and look at us now,we just got married and we are going to start a family together soon. I just wish that our kids will take his personality and his great looks.

Sky's POV

At the ceremony Taylor and Georgia's dad made a speech about the new married couple and that got Georgia to tears and us to giggles. Justin hugged her and they shared a kiss which led the whole room to say "Awww" and filled with claps.

Later on they cut the cake and everybody started dancing so me and Jeremy decide to leave sleepy Kat at my mom and we got onto the dance floor right when a slow song came up.

"Come here beautiful"Jeremy said and we started slow dancing.

"Just don't step on my feet!"i said and giggled.

Jeremy smiled sarcastically at me. I leaned into his shoulder while we were dancing and he kissed the top of my head.

After we got exhausted we decide to step back and go see how Kat was. Not to my surprise she had fallen asleep on my mom's lap.

"I think that we should leave Kat is sleeping already."i said and Jeremy agreed with me.

"Yeah,but we should say goodbye to Justin and Georgia first."

"Ya,come on lets go and then we will come back to get Kat."i said and we tried to find the happy couple. It was not that difficult,after all Georgia was wearing a wedding dress.

"Hey cousin!"i said when I saw her and gave her a hug.

"Hey guys what's up?"she asked with Justin by her side.

"We came to say goodbye to you because Kat's asleep and we need to get her home."said Jeremy.

"I hope you do not mind."

"Of course no after all she is just a little kid she needs sleep."said Justin and we left after he hugged them and wished them a happy future.

While we were walking towards our car Jeremy was caring Kat. There once again all I could think about was that nothing could ruin my heaven cause it was here. My have were Kat and Jeremy and who could thing that if Jeremy hadn't saved me that day I wouldn't be here now with him and Kat would had never been born. But he did save me and here I am now living my dream with me feeling happy and not sad and depressed as i once did. For what i'm sure is that this is not the end of my story,it is just the beginning.

The End

**This is the end guys. I hope you enjoyed it like I did. It was fun waking up in the morning and all that I could think about was to write another chapter for you guys! I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**For those who did not want it to end I might write a next story which will be continuing this one but I am not so sure. So for now this is the end!**


End file.
